All According To Plan
by veronicacd's
Summary: So far, things are looking great for Gabriella. She's a top of the line wedding consultant who's high in demand. But that all may chance when she faces her most difficult challenge yet; planning a wedding for ex beau Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the Bride." The groom held his bride tightly, eager to seal the deal at last. The second their lips made contact, the crowd went wild, rising up and applauding.

"For the first time, I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Nieder." The priest closed his book, nodding his head in approval. The newlywed couple paraded down the rose decorated aisle, trying to unsuccessfully dodge the bowls of rice and confetti thrown towards them. They neared the opening doors, bride close to her groom, kissing once more for the waiting crowd. They separated only once for the bride to position herself in front of the heap of highly anticipated woman, with her bouquet. She waited in excitement, before tossing it in the air, already expecting the amount of screams and fighting over the sacred good luck charm. She didn't wait to find out who was victorious, for she returned to her husband's arms, kissing him yet again; both ready to start their lives together.

"Once again, and not in the least bit surprising, excellent job Gabbs." The very pleased woman turned around to her co-worker and best friend, Patricia.

"Thanks but it was nothing really."

"Everything's 'nothing really' for you. That's your favorite word I swear."

"Hey, what can I say? From that first appointment, I knew those two were destined for a long and promising life together."

"Oooh, are we fortune telling now?" She positioned her hands over an imaginary crystal ball, rubbing it expertly.

"I'm just doing my job." Gabriella Montez had spent the last four years of her life as a Wedding consultant. Her life's work was dedicated on making the Bride and Groom as happy as possible on the most important day of their lives. That same hard work and determination scored her a top position at the company and a well known reputation. If not the best, she ranked among the most sought after planners in Albuquerque.

"Well you did a great job at that. So… why don't we hit a bar and celebrate?" Gabriella crossed her arms.

"Pat, you try every excuse in the book to get drunk." Her friend laughed in response.

"Well, can you blame me? This job's as hard as it gets." Before replying, Gabriella's phone rang. Every since starting, she carried two with her, a personal and work phone. She'd jokingly named it the Bride-line.

"Montez here."

"Ms. Montez, your 3:00's are here."

"What? But it's only," She checked her watch. "2:35."

"I know Ma'am, but they were so insistent on coming early. And you didn't have any other appointments, so I let them in your office."

"Who's there?" Patricia asked only to receive a stern finger.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly, and next time Lisa, don't authorize anything involving me without my permission. Is that clear?"'

"Yes it is, Ms. Montez. I apologize, and I'll see you shortly." The secretary timidly responded, hanging up the phone.

"Harsh, don't you think?" Patricia questioned, once the conversation ended.

"I'm paying her aren't I? It's about time she learned to be a proper secretary."

"What was the call about anyway?"

"Oh, my 3:00's here early. I swear some couples act like they're getting married in that first appointment! Always so anxious! Well, I have to meet them earlier than expected so I will see you at home. Please give the bride my congratulations and blessing."

"Will do." She waited for her friend to leap into her car and drive before rolling her eyes in humor. She thought her best friend really over worked herself, often spending more time on the bride's life than her own. Of course, she couldn't address her on it, or Gabriella would storm off in a tirade and force herself to work even harder. For now, she had grown used to Gabriella arriving at their home around 12, 1 maybe even 2 am, followed by her quick exits around 7. Following her orders, Patricia found the bride and groom, wishing them only the best in life, like every other customer.

Gabriella drove vigorously to her work office, almost running a red light. In all her years, she had never missed, rescheduled or been late to an appointment, and this was no exception. She parked, collecting her appointment binder, briefcase and a pen, and then walked the short distance to the building.

She had often been dubbed the un-official owner of Soto (Professional Wedding) corp., seeing as she was and has been the hardest and most determined worker hired. Couples went to great heights to get an appointment with her, for she was known to make the impossible possible, and at a cheap price. Quickly, she pushed open the doors, setting her brief case down to open her binder. Finding the most recent appointment/ newly wedded couple, she checked their names off then shut it, continuing to her office.

"Oh, Ms. Montez you're here." The woman stood, eager to please her boss.

"Of course I'm here Lisa, why wouldn't I be?" She paused, annoyed by her secretary's imprudent attitude.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez; you're 3:00's are_"

"In my office I know." She left the outside room for her office. By now she would have checked her list, the list of dates, times and appointments she had typed on her own.

"Who's the lucky couple today," She muttered to herself, using her index finger to scroll down. "Ah, here we go, Holton." She stacked the papers back into the binder before entering. "Good Afternoon Ms. Holton." The lady, previously occupied in one of her guest chairs immediately stood and turned towards her.

"Ms. Montez! Good Afternoon to you! This is such an honor." She extended her hand and Gabriella took it, firmly.

"Absolutely, I should be honoring you. It is a very special moment in your life." She sat herself down behind her desk, while the lady returned to her seat.

"So is the groom not attending?" She asked, re checking her list in addition to getting out contracts.

"Oh, no my husband_" Noticing the pause, Gabriella looked up. The woman had been blushing, trying to hide her smile. "I'm sorry, my almost husband. I'm too excited, forgive me." Gabriella smiled. A happy bride was a deserving bride, often what she worked for.

"It's alright; he will be in a few short months." The woman nodded her head in response.

"Anyway, he needed to use the bathroom. I told him to go before coming but he just wouldn't listen. I swear he's_" They were interrupted by a knock and open of the door.

"I'm back." Gabriella took one look and gasped.

"Honey," The woman called. "Don't just stand there. Come in, sit next to me." He stood frozen, staring back at her for a moment until following the order. Gabriella followed his every move right down to his position on the couch, nervous and uncomfortable."Sweetie, I want you to meet Ms. Montez. She is going to make everything easy for us." Gabriella broke out of her trance, standing up and extending out her arm.

"Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Bolton." He responded, shaking her hand, lightly. She nodded her head, returning to her seat.

"I know I've said it before, but again, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to meet with us. I've talked to all my married friends, and they say you're the best of the best." She took her fiancé's hand, and for the first time, Gabriella noticed the ring. She stared at it for 2 seconds before returning her gaze to the client.

"Yes... absolutely. That's what I'm here for. Now, let's plan a wedding, shall we?" The woman smiled, gripping her fiancé's hand tighter, and Gabriella kept her eyes on her binder. She had a job to do, and this was no exception.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the first chapter!<p> 


	2. Preparations In Order

She kept her eyes on her papers, only looking up for the Bride. In all her years, she had never failed a client. No matter who it was, she considered it her duty to give them the wedding of their dreams. Personal issues were never to conflict with her job.

"Well, first things first. Have you chosen a date?"

"Yes, we have. December 21. Right before Christmas." She scribbled it down on her sheet.

"So you prefer winter weddings to summer?"

"Well, not really. It's actually my parent's anniversary. Ever since I was a girl I wanted to get married on the same day." Gabriella nodded her head. Her client was fidgety, she noted, twisting her hands every which way and adjusting her seating position. "So, should we discuss the patterns, designs and stuff? I've tried to call all my friends and get ideas."

"Oh, no Ms. Holton," She interrupted. "Specific details are usually discussed on follow up meetings. Today I'm collecting permanent information, and filing contracts."

"Oh! I'm sorry; I'm just a little too jumpy. Well, I'm always over excited, you should ask my fiancé." She glimpsed over at him for the first time. His head was down, remaining still and silent. The same couldn't be said for his fiancé. However, with experience came knowledge, and brides often settled a larger percent of the overall plan. She returned back to her work.

"December 21. Has a specific location been chosen too?"

"Yes, my church. It's only a few blocks from our house." _Our house?_ She shook her head, dismissing the thought. Most, if not all of her clients already shared a home prior to the wedding. It wasn't unusual.

"And has the date been discussed with the Church?"

"No, why?" She looked up.

"Well, usually churches have a waiting list. Depending on the date, it could range between a few weeks, months, years even." The color drew from her client's cheeks. Gabriella had grown familiar with the sign. Panic. And she knew just how to deal with it.

"No worries Ms. Holton. If you'd give me the street address or phone number, I'll notify the church myself and make arrangements."

"Ok, thank you, but what if things don't go as planned?"

"If if comes down to a later date, I promise to find you nothing but the best offer out there." The color returned to her face, and the woman relaxed. "Perfect then. Now if you would look over these contracts, and then sign them, we can begin scheduling." She handed over the sheets. Usually, she would have to wait at least 8 minutes for a client to read, go over, sometimes even argue certain components of the company's contract. This client, ambitious as she was, hadn't taken two looks at the print before signing and handing it back to her.

"Ms. Holton, are you sure you don't want to read the contract?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I already know you'll do a great job." She responded, revealing a wide toothy grin.

"Thank you." Gabriella responded, un surely. Some clients skimmed, but never had she met one who signed it off without reading a single word. She handed the bride a notepad for the Church's address, and put away the papers. She got out her agenda, checking for open times.

"Now, when would you like to schedule your next appointment?"

"When are you available?"

"Well, I am open for two and five o'clock on Monday."

"Oh, no I can't do anything on weekdays between eight-thirty and nine o'clock."

"Ok, then my only other opening is a week from now at four pm."

"Four? No I can't do that either. I have to attend an event at my job. I'm so sorry Ms. Montez."

"No, it's fine. We can always figure out something else." Her client seemed to be in deep thought. She had allowed her a few moments to herself before speaking up. "Ms. Holton, we can always reschedule for the following_"

"No! No, no we can't miss a week. I won't be available this Saturday, but my fiancé can come in!" He jerked his head up; the first movement ever since taking his seat.

"Honey, I don't think_"

"Sweetie it's your day off. And this is Ms. Montez! She can work miracles!" She returned her attention to Gabriella. "He'd be glad to do it."

She watched him hesitate, before nodding his head. "Ok. Anything for you." She felt a sudden pang down in her stomach. Immediately, she blocked it, nodding her head and writing it down.

"It's settled then. I will see Mr. Bolton next week, and then you both the following. Here is my card. Call me if you make any changes. It was a pleasure." She extended her hand once more.

"Oh, thank you very much." The woman took it, showing her gratitude. "Honey," She turned to him, hiding by the door. "Thank Ms. Montez. We're so lucky to have her."

"Thank you… Ms. Montez." His voice was strained, as he held out his hand. She took it, shaking it fast and firmly. "You're welcome. Have a good day you two."

"Oh, we will." Ms. Holton responded, embracing her fiancé before exiting.

She had half the mind to peek undetectably behind them, but considered it childish and shut the door. It had not been long before there was another knock. "Ms. Montez?" She opened the door, peering down to her secretary.

"What now Lisa?" The worker held her papers to her chest, cowering below her boss.

"I just wanted to confirm a few appointments but I see that you're busy, so I'll just come back later. I apologize for interrupting." She hurried back to her desk and Gabriella shut the door. The guests' seats were much more comfortable than her chair, so she collapsed in one, trying to take it all in. This by far, would be her hardest challenge. Who was his bride? How did they meet and why such an energy ball like her? Her head filled with un-answered questions until she sat up, forcing each one out.

"Never conflict personal issues with work Gabriella. You know that." She nodded her head to her own statement, fixing her clothes and preparing for the next appointment.

* * *

><p>"Babe, our wedding is going to be perfect. We don't have to worry about a thing!"<p>

"June, maybe you shouldn't get so fired up about this."

"Why not?" She turned to face him from inside their bathroom.

"I don't know, you just seem to have a lot of trust in this woman. I mean, how do you know she'll do a good job?"

"Sweetie, she's built on doing a good job. It's in her blood." She squeezed tooth paste on to her toothbrush and began brushing. He sighed, before removing his shirt and changing into pajama bottoms.

"I just think you might be giving her more credit than she's capable for." She spit, washing her mouth out before responding.

"Troy," She returned to the bedroom, sitting beside him, running her finger over his well toned abs. "You've got to have more faith in her. She planned Tiffany's wedding and never have we seen her so happy! You saw it for yourself, how amazing the decorations were. And the whole design, it was just like a dream. Ours will be too, I promise." He gave up, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok."

"Thank you." She leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Now let's get some rest. I want to catch the early service tomorrow."

"Yes Dear." He responded automatically, getting under the covers. She turned off the lights, before resting her head on his chest. "I'm so happy." He forced a smile, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"If you're happy, I'm happy."


	3. A Mass Of Decisions

"Am I dreaming, or is Gabriella Montez coming home at 11:30?" Patricia appeared from inside her room. She could have sworn it was a burglar, seeing as her friend never came in earlier than 12.

"Can it Pat, I had a long day." Gabriella dragged her feet into the kitchen, setting the brief case on the table.

"Must have been some long day," Her roommate responded, reaching into the refrigerator for yogurt. "What happened?"

She shook her head."I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on," She lifted herself onto the island, peeling off the dairy's wrapper. "Talking will make you feel better." She sang, in a mock tone voice. Gabriella scowled, removing her jacket and throwing it in the closet. In her haste, she knocked over a cleaning implement and cursed.

"Wow, was it really that bad?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Whoa, Gabby wait!" She jumped off the island in order to catch her friend. "Gabbs!" She held her arm, halting her. "Look I know you're upset but I'm your best friend, and I'm worried about you."

"Don't be!" Her friend kept a grip on her, refusing to let her go without explanation.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Did something happen with the client?" She could tell, by her roommate's expression, her assumptions were correct. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing really," She replied sarcastically, returning to the kitchen to retrieve her brief case. "I just so happen to be planning a wedding for my ex-boyfriend and his fiancé, that's all." Her roommate gasped.

"Troy?" Over the years, she had collected bits and pieces of information about him, courtesy of Gabriella. From her descriptions, he seemed like one interesting guy.

"Yes Troy, but it doesn't matter. In this profession, we're trained to know that personal conflictions were never to interfere with our occupations. And this job requires me to provide the Wedding of their Dreams, which I will do without hesitation."

"Gabby, you don't have to do this." Patricia put an arm around her shoulder. "All you have to do is recommend other planners. I can even do it, if you'd like."

"No," She removed her hand. "Never have I let a client down. I won't start now; my reputation is riding on it."

"Your reputation won't take a dive for one client."

"I said no, end of discussion. If they choose not to follow up, I'll understand but these people are trusting me. I won't fall back on it." She clutched the briefcase, and walked back to her room. "I might work more or just go bed. Either way, please don't disturb me." She shut the door behind her.

"Fine," Patricia muttered. Sometimes, her roommate's desire for perfection scared her. She was willing to cave through brick walls to get a job done. Sure, no one wanted to upset a bride; they lived and breathed on their own motto. However, nowhere in that same motto did it give an 'A' ok for the consultant herself to go insane. She sighed, giving up. Her roommate had a rock hard head; you could put her in a room with 50 opposers, and she still would argue her side. "Look at the bright side Pat," She told herself, stepping down the hallway. "You never have to worry about people taking advantage of her."

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Gabriella routinely walked through company doors at 7:00 am, sharp. She had stayed up till 12:30 before calling it a night.

"Lisa did I get any calls?"

"No ma'am, but I did want to talk to you about_"

"Thank you Lisa." She marched on, stepping into her office and closing the doors. Once settled, she latched open her brief case, spreading out the assorted folders. Nothing pained her more than procrastination, but here she was, edging a particular folder, to the far corner of her desk. Knowing that nothing successful thrived from slacking, she seized the folder, spilling the contents out. "Ok, where to begin," She scanned the papers, settling for the sticky note with writing. The first step was phoning the Church to confirm the date. She dialed the number, and waited.

Voicemail. She listened patiently for the beep. "Good morning. This is Gabriella Montez from Soto Professional Wedding Corp. I am the consultant for the wedding of Ms. June Holton and Mr. ...I am calling to confirm the date of December 21, 2009. That date again is December 21, 2009. My office phone number is (555)-222-3333, once again that number is (555)-222-3333, thank you, and have a pleasant day." She hung up, smacking her fore head. It had probably been the worst voicemail she ever gave. She grabbed her coat, exiting the office to the front doors.

"Lisa I will be heading out to a church. If future clients come in, here is my planner."

"Ms. Montez, you attend church?" The woman asked innocently, opening the planner and checking for times.

"Lisa, after all these months have you ever seen me attend a morning mass?"

"Well, no_"

"The question was rhetorical. I will be back in time for my 7:45." She exited the doors, stepping into her car. When public places and dates got involved, voicemails were never reliable. Especially after the terrible one she left a moment ago. Fortunately for her, the Church was located a few miles from the building, proving the task much easier. She fixed her appearance, before getting out and pacing up the stairs.

She searched for members, locating one in seconds. "Good Morning Ma'am." She lengthened out her arm. "My name is Gabriella Montez_"

"Montez? I know you. You're the woman who's planning June's wedding. Nice to meet you at last!"

"Pleasure to meet you too. I am actually here to speak with the wedding supervisors."

"Oh of course, if you would follow me." The woman led her down stairs, guiding her into a room where a man laid, previously reading.

"Good Morning, Sandra." He began.

"Good Morning Father. Ms. Montez I would like you to meet the second priest of the church, Father Gerald. Father, this is Gabriella Montez. She's June's wedding planner." His eyes lit up.

"I see. I've heard a great deal about you Ms. Montez."

"Thank you," She responded, shaking hands. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder. Just how many people didn't her client share details with? "I'm actually here for Ms. Holton, who I would assume is a regular member?"

"Yes, absolutely. June's rarely missed a Sunday. Wow, marriage already. I knew that boyfriend of hers was bound to propose."

"Yes...of course. I know the date was not confirmed here yet. Is the chapel available for the 21 of December?"

"Well, let me see here." He stood, moving over to a computer desk. "Ok, 21... Yes, yes we are available." She marked it down.

"That is perfect. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No, thank you. I'd best be getting back to the office." She stood, heading for the stairs.

"Ms. Montez?" She turned around.

"Yes Father Gerald?"

"Knowing June for such a long time now, I simply wanted to express my gratitude with you being her wedding planner. She's a very spirited young woman you know."

"Oh, yes." She grinned. "I'm very aware."

"And I never thought it possible, but she's even happier now with that fiancé of hers then I've ever seen her! I so glad she's finally settling down." Her grip tightened on the briefcase's handle.

"I see...well she won't have to worry about a thing. Have a Good Morning sir. It was a pleasure." She bounded up the stairs, eager to get to her car.

"Ok, Gabbs. The date was a success, now to get back to work_"

"Ms. Montez!" She paused, recognizing the voice too well.

"Ms. Holton, I didn't expect to see you this early."

"I decided to catch the morning service, and what a great decision that was! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I was going to wait until next Saturday to share, but your date has been confirmed. Congratulations." The woman's face lit up, and before she knew it, Gabriella was engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you so much Ms. Montez, oh! Please forgive me; I got too elated there."

"It's fine. Do morning masks usually end this early?" She checked her watch puzzled; it had only been 20 minutes.

"No, I was actually in the bathroom when one of the members said your name aloud. I wanted to see for myself."

"Oh, ok." She nodded, understanding. "Well, I should be getting back to my office."

"Do you have to leave so early? As a matter of fact, I should get my fiancé over here_"

"No!"She interjected, internally cursing herself. "I mean, I really don't have time, but I will see him Saturday, right?"

"Yes, definitely. And thank you very much." Gabriella pushed open the door, one foot out.

"Enjoy your Mass, Ms. Holton." She stepped out, treading down the stairs and into her car. Whoosh! She breathed out hot air and leaned back. There shouldn't have been that many mistakes; it was unprofessional. By Saturday, she would be sure to distinguish the _both_ of them as clients, nothing more.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Lilies and Roses

He was late.

She double checked her watch. 4 minutes past 7:30. She held her head in her hands. It'd be a miracle if he wanted to see her, after so long. Her fingers fiddled with a pen, tapping the desk in an upbeat rhythm. Her free arm glided over her schedule, glimpsing at it countless times, to make sure it was the correct day. She found herself becoming more and more agitated, while seconds wisped by. Her entire career, she had been late only once, and for an excusable emergency. Otherwise her attendance was perfect.

She ticked her pen against the desk faster, increasing the motion until stopping dead at the door knock.

"Come in." She quivered, literally leaning closer to the door.

"Good Morning Ms. Montez." Her pen dropped.

"What now Lisa?" The secretary shrunk under her gaze.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your 7:30 is here." He emerged from behind her, previously hidden. Her eyes widened.

"That'll be all." Her secretary nodded, disappearing back to her desk. "Please, sit." She motioned for him to step farther into the room. He moved to one of the guest chairs, seating himself on the very edge. She folded her hands to keep from trembling. He was wearing sunglasses, and by the looks of it, didn't plan on taking them off.

Who was to start the conversation? It was her job; she should. But, what to say? She didn't have to do more, as he cleared his throat before beginning.

"So." He shifted his position on the chair. "What are we supposed to talk about?" Her eyes dashed to the planner, drawing it to a closer distance.

"To begin with, I'm not sure if you are aware, but your date has been confirmed."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Ok, then now we are brainstorming. So you tell me, what would the both of you want in_" She paused, seeing him suddenly rise, reaching into his rear pocket. "Here." He handed her a folded up piece of paper. "That's everything she wants." She briefly scanned the contents.

"Well, thank you." She expected him to sit back down, but he remained standing. "Mr. Bolton?"

"So that's it. Can I go now?" She was still, in disbelief. He stared back through his lenses, impatient. "Well?"

"I uh, I suppose so." He nodded his head, turning his feet swiftly to the door. She stared at his back, hands dug in his pockets; dark blue jeans. Too familiar ones.

She pushed her chair back, rising up. "Mr. Bolton, wait." He edged around, frown visible. "Yes?"

"I apologize, but you need to stay for a few more minutes."

"But, you just said that I could leave."

"I know, but marriage brainstorming should be agreed on by both the groom and bride."

"What's your point?"

"Well, you just handed me a paper on everything your f_ Ms. Holton wanted."

"You mean my fiancé?" He crossed his arms, waiting.

"Yes." She nodded, almost as if she were a student, learning a new vocabulary word. "It's better to have two opinions over one."

"Whatever she wrote, I agree with it. Everything." His response made her wince. There wasn't a doubt on where he _didn't_ want to be. But the word _whatever_ puzzled her. Had he even read his f_ Ms. Holton's list? Pat always told her to keep her nose out of things like these, but she was always too stubborn to listen.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but it would be beneficial of you stayed for a few more minutes. " On second thought, she was glad he still had his glasses on. Who knew how hard his stare was on her? He checked his watch. "5 minutes, then I'm leaving." He returned to the chair.

"Ok." She restacked her papers before unfolding the note.

She didn't dare laugh, but the interesting contents were enough for her to smirk; hidden, of course.

"So, for brainstorming reasons, what would you see in an ideal wedding?"

"I already told you. I agree with whatever she wrote." Her eyes scanned to a section of the note.

"Does that include roses and lilies scattered over the floor? Plus both the bride's maids' and groom's men's' attire symbolizing actual flowers?" She was aware of his sudden change in expression. For one thing, Ms. Holton had a vivid imagination.

"Like I said." He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Everything she said, its fine with me." Gabriella silently sighed. He hadn't even read the slip, and was willing to go with it.

"Then, I guess you can go. Thank you for your time." She watched him exit. He sure was in a hurry, but she doubted he had somewhere to be.

"Gabriella, get a grip." She closed the door and continued. "You are a professional, so act like one." She returned to her desk, collecting the note. From the specific details laid out, it wouldn't be the easiest job. But, a job none the less, that she would complete.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Troy got up from his position on the couch. "Hey you." He quickly pecked her on the lips. "How was the show?"<p>

"It was wonderful. So many people came; we even had to separate the vase makers from the bowl makers!"

"Sounds like you had a great time."

"I did, and look what I made!" She carefully pulled a colorful object out of a bag. "What do you think?"

"Wow." He held the item in his hand. "Another rainbow fish. It's beautiful honey. Do you want me to put it with the others?" She nodded.

"Please be careful Troy."

"I will, I will."

"That's what you say, but next thing you know_"

"I get it June. Look, I'll hold it with two hands." He placed the object firmly down on a table filled with similar creations. By now, their house could win design of the year, what with all the pottery gifts June made and brought home. He'd always assumed she had a natural prowess in the art, failing to make any mistakes. It was one of the things he admired about her.

"What?" It had taken a few seconds for him to realize that he had been staring.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She flashed a grin.

"About what?"

"Nothing really." She crossed her arms.

"Troy."

"What? I'm serious, it was nothing. I love the fish; it's gorgeous, just like you." He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Don't try and sweet talk me. I'll find out sooner or later." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, can I still get my kiss though?"

"Later, I need to put away all my tools and work papers_oh! Speaking of that; how was the meeting with Ms. Montez?"

"Uh, it was fine."

"Are you sure? Did she agree with my ideas? Did you guys go over budget issues or_?"

"Sweetie, like I said it was fine. You worry way too much." He leaned in to kiss her temple. "I gave her the list and she read over it."

"Great, that's a relief." He wore an expression of mock hurt.

"What? Did you not trust me or something?"

"No, it's not that. It's just a woman's thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?" He responded edging closer.

"Yes really, now if you don't mind Mr. Bolton, I have to put these items away." She sneaked pass him.

"Ok Ms., soon to be Mrs. Bolton. You get away this once." She giggled, going up the stairs. "Ok Mr. Police Man."

* * *

><p>"Pat, I'm home." Gabriella walked through the doors, dropping her briefcase on the floor.<p>

"Well good evening Gorgeous!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Pat?" Her roommate appeared in a food splattered apron. "Are you cooking or something?" Pat rolled her eyes.

"No Gabriella, I decided to wear this apron because I'm making a fashion statement."

"Ok, jokes on me." She responded, hanging up her coat.

"Yes, now you get ready for dinner, I made lasagna and garlic bread. Plus, your favorite apple cider!"

"What's the occasion?" She asked, running the water over her soapy hands.

"Well I figured you had a hell of a day so, you deserve a nice hot meal from yours truly." Her roommate curtsied and scooped up lasagna from the tray. Gabriella didn't disagree; her roommate did have a point.

"I see, well thank you. That's very considerate."

"That's very considerate? Someone's still in work mode." Gabriella grinned.

"I'm sorry, thanks Pat." She took a spoonful, dipping it into her mouth. "This meal kicks ass." Patricia smiled.

"That's more like it. So, wanna talk about it?" Gabriella thought before answering.

"Maybe later. Let's watch a movie or something."

"Hell yeah to that. Horror me up! Saw or Hostel?"

"Whatever you choose, I'll be hiding under the covers."

"You're such a scardy cat. Come on." Gabriella laughed. Her friend was such a horror fanatic. The two retrieved their plates and blankets, and exited into the living room.


	5. The Unexpected Day Off

Gabriella dropped her head on her desk, just as the door closed. Yet another day, with another first nervous, then pleased client out the door. She was fortunate enough that it was Sunday, the closest thing to a day off. These days, she only worked a few hours in the morning and took the afternoon off, at the company's request. After allowing herself a few minutes of rest, she rose up, packing her items into the briefcase. She double checked her office once more until shutting the door and sauntering down the hall.

"Lisa, I'm leaving." She slid on her sweater, passing the secretary's desk.

"Ok, have a good evening Ms. Montez. By the way, your 9:45 on Monday had to reschedule to Thursday at 4:00. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. I'll check my schedule later on today." She exited through company doors and to her car. Unfortunately due to their work schedules, she only got to see her roommate at night. It was a shame, especially at a time like this. During last night's movie, she had expressed minor details about the situation, but not enough to have her uneasy, or unstable. Vulnerability was one of the worst weaknesses a person could have, whether professional or social. Her brave and demanding personality got her to the position she now held, and wouldn't give up without a fight.

She started up the car, hands coiled firmly around the steering wheel. The ride home wasn't too far, but also not near enough for her. Instead, a small drive around the town seemed more suitable. Her foot found the gas pedal, pressing it hard and roaming the streets to anywhere she pleased.

Despite her associate's negative opinions, Albuquerque wasn't that bad of a place. Sure, there was that lack of the big city associated feeling she had been craving. And there really weren't too many sights to observe, but it was better than nothing. Yes, she agreed, nodding her head. Another one of her personal mottos; it was better to deal with a dull situation, than complain about it. Yes, better for her job, better for _them, him__ "Stop it Gabriella!" She pressed on the break, temporarily parking her car by a curb. "Stop acting like a child. Grow up." That was all she needed. She restarted her car, and continued the drive.

She passed other businesses, movie theaters, neighborhoods, ect. The sites themselves made her wonder. How long had it been since she'd taken a 'day off', or drove around like this? Too long, she figured. It wasn't long before she realized where she was. She'd been driving along a specific road, specific street, and specific neighborhood. The reason, she wasn't fully aware, but somehow, she found herself staring at the house. Her house, one she had lived in literally two years, but symbolically her whole life.

Who knew if they were home? Or desired her presence after so long? Her mind told her not to go in. But her body had her unlocking the door, heading up the driveway, and knocking loudly. They weren't home; one knock should do it, right? She switched around, ready to depart when the door swung open. "Who's there?" She turned around, not sure on whether to stay or go.

"Hey Dad. It's me." The man crossed his arms, frowning.

"And what are you doing here?" She wanted to stare at her feet, but knew all too well he would disapprove.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to visit. Is mom home?" His stare hadn't softened, when he turned his head and yelled, "Gina, look who's here." She saw her mother appear and the top of the stairs, wearing an attractive blue formal dress. It was then she noticed her father's attire, dress shirt and slacks. Party?

"Who is it honey?" She moved down the steps in a quick fashion, approaching the door. Her father turned back to her with the same stare he refused to change.

"Gabriella decided to pay us a visit." His tone hinted at displeasure and she knew exactly why. Let's just say that a Bridal Consultant wasn't exactly the type of job he expected her to pursue, plus every argument, miss communication and refrain from contact in between. Her mother, who chucked her purse to the floor and embraced her daughter with open arms, was different. Gabriella sighed. At least one half of her parents was happy to see her.

"Sweetheart, how are you? Come in come in!" She followed her mother into the kitchen and sat. "So for what do we owe this rare visit?" Gabriella looked up confused.

"Rare? When's the last time I visited?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a year or two." She inwardly shook her head. It couldn't have been that long.

"Well I just wanted to see how the 'rents are doing without me."

"We're fine." Her father responded, tying his tie. She knew he didn't get her joke. Either that, or refused to play along. "Gina, we have to go."

"Honey, we can go late. Gabriella's here_"

"We're already late. And a simple phone call notice would have been appreciated."

"George!" Her mother gasped. "Apologize."

"For what? I haven't done anything wrong."

"George_"

"Mom," She interjected, standing up. "It's alright. I don't want you guys to be late." As quickly as she entered, she neared the door.

"Gabriella, wait." Her mother called, following her. "Please, don't_"

"I'll call you later on tonight." She opened the door and faked a smile. "Have fun at your party." Not giving her time to respond, she kissed her mother's cheek and exited the house.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea." She checked her watch. 5 minutes. Hey, she thought, turning on the radio. Longer than the last time. While driving home she passed a local bar, already having intentions on stopping. One, maybe two at the most? No. She shook her head, speeding up. She only drank on special occasions; Patricia's or her birthday, holidays and work related celebrations.

She reached the house by 3:00, six hours before her roommate arrived. Usually she'd head straight to her home office and work for two hours. On the accounts of the week, she decided against it, flopping on the couch and turning on the television. She hadn't cared too much about the episode; whatever it was she wasn't really watching, just thinking. It was safe to say her relationship with her mother was fine, content as can be. And her father in the least hardened her shell, shaped her into the person she was today. She nodded her head. It was better to deal with a dull situation, than complain about it. The thoughts remained running through her head, until she lay back on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Unfortunately I'll be out of town next week and i'm not sure whether i'll be able to access this site. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.<p> 


	6. The Bridal Note

"Open you damn door!" Patricia banged her forearm against the hard wooden barrier. "For the love of, will you open up you_ahh!" She dropped down on the hard floor inside. She scowled loudly. "Stupid piece of trash." Quickly, she picked herself up, grabbing her briefcase and shutting the door. It was an inanimate object, so she chose to cool down. "Gabbs, I'm home." She called, leading into the kitchen to drop off her bags. She expected a response, but was puzzled when she got none. Even tough, take-no-crap Gabriella would reply something as short as an 'ok'. Patricia stepped through the kitchen, and entered into the hallway. "Gabbs. Gabriell_" She stopped short and a grin appeared. There was her roommate, sprawled over the couch knocked out. Should she wake her? Why not. She appeared at her side and gently shook her shoulders. "Wakey wakey Hardworking pakey,"She cooed.

The co worker groaned in annoyance, sliding open her tired eyes. "What is it Pat?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were awake." Her roommate snarled, yes actually snarled.

"Hey now." Pat patted her friends shoulder. "Save the dragon for the clients." Gabriella sat up, moving her feet to the floor.

"My clients don't wake me up at...wait, what time is it?" Pat checked her watch.

"Five after nine." Her roommate's eyes widened as she jolted up.

"What? I wasn't supposed to be asleep that long. I have so much work to do!" She left the room in search for her briefcase.

"Well," Her roommate responded, following her every move. "Maybe it was a nice wakeup call that you need some rest."

"Rest can wait. I have to deal with clients who decided to reschedule at the very last minute." She opened her binder, spilling the contents out onto the kitchen table.

"Speaking of clients…" Patricia sneaked a glance at her friend's work. "How's the, you-know-what situation going?"

"It's fine." She responded, failing to hesitate.

"Really? So everything's dandy now?" Her roommate asked, surprised. Gabriella sighed, putting her pen down and looking up.

"I wouldn't say dandy, but it's not that bad either. I already told you about Saturday and, in all honesty as long as I do my job, it'll turn out ok. "Pat nodded her head, expecting her to be finished, but Gabriella continued on spilling out more of her thoughts.

"But I guess the only weird part would be the actual wedding ceremony, you know having to just watch them and, yeah."

"Yeah," Patricia pulled up a chair and sat. "That probably will be awkward."

"Yeah, definitely," Gabriella responded, nodding her head.

"But, hey." Pat reached out and grasped her arm. "If anyone can do it, it's you; strong tough stay-out-of-my-face Gabriella." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Pat. I guess I needed that." She remained in the embrace for a few more seconds until standing up and collecting her papers. "But, I need to get back to work! And stop distracting me and don't you have Bridal work to do?" Patricia laughed. No matter what, the other Gabriella always ricocheted back at her.

"Ok I'll leave you alone. Just tell me when you're finished." She walked to her room, grinning when she heard a distinctive "I won't be."

* * *

><p>Gabriella folded over her lips. She couldn't laugh. It would be rude, even if the client wasn't there. But it was just too tempting. She clamped a hand over her giggling mouth and set the note aside. It was ridiculous; almost everything on that note was ridiculous. She hadn't even cared if it involved Troy; the wedding design plan was horrendous! Sure she'd seen her share of 'extraordinary' weddings but this most definitely topped the list, or at least top 3. Setting aside a few chuckles, she picked back up the note and its associated binder. "Get back to work Gabbs. Get_"<p>

She couldn't do it. The note dropped right back on the table and she erupted into laughter. She assumed that it must have been loud, because Patricia came rushing into the kitchen as confused as ever. Her roommate looked at her as if she were crazy, rarely ever seeing her so hysterical. Gabriella remained laughing, trying in failed attempts to explain the reason. It was only when she gasped for air, that she was able to talk. "Pat_"

"What the hell's so funny?" That was all she needed to erupt back into laugher, slamming her palm repeatedly on the table.

"Oh, Pat!" Patricia looked on in disbelief. Had something gone wrong?

"Gabriella, what's so funny?" Her roommate waited until she caught her breath again before responding.

"I feel so bad and this is so unprofessional but," She handed the note to her friend. "Look at the contents and tell me that's not ridiculous!" Patricia followed her orders, scanning the note. It wasn't long till she too erupted into laughter.

"Who, who's note is that?" She forced out, now understanding her friend's crazy behavior.

"Ms. Holton. What kind of lunatic ideas are going through her head?" She clutched her stomach, trying to breathe properly.

"I don't know, but... this is insane! Wait, wait!" She too grabbed her stomach, unable to stop the parade of laughter. "Does Troy know about this?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I told him about a few things on there and you should have seen him! His face went white Pat. White! It was like he saw a ghost!" Their laughter only increased, bouncing off the walls and surrounding each other like a twister. Screw the bar; she was drunk on her job!

"Oh god! That sucks! What are you gonna do about it?" Pat asked, once able to speak again. Gabriella, on the other hand, could only shrug her shoulders with no known answer. She shouldn't have been laughing, and never this hard. It was so unprofessional, too childish! Regardless, she found herself leaning on her chair for support, more excited than she'd been in years.

"You know, you know what Pat?" She stuttered, now feeling that after laugh pain in her stomach. Too many butterflies flapping their wings around. "I think this is gonna be the best planning job I've ever done by far. I'm dying to see the wedding."

"I'll bring a camera to video tape the holy, holy MAT_TRAMONY!" She collapsed in a chair, hand on her forehead. The two roommates kept laughing, laughing hard into the night with Gabriella's work still scattered on the table, and note in hand.

* * *

><p>As always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. RePlanning

Gabriella folded her hands over her desk. Patiently she had been waiting for Ms. Holton, or them, (she wasn't entirely sure) to arrive for the meeting. It had been a good week; she'd solved yet another bride and groom crisis, and finished discussing possible caterers with other clients. And, tomorrow, she'd be attending yet another wedding/ final meeting for clients to whom she'd grown fond of. Plus, a nice warm Saturday made it all the better. Her thoughts were interrupted by both a knock on the door and phone.

"Come in." She called, also picking up the phone. "Montez here."

"Ms. Montez!" She sighed at her secretary's high pitched voice.

"Yes Lisa?"

"I just wanted to confirm that your 7:30's are here." She looked up to see both of them seated in her chairs. He still fashioned his sun glasses.

"Yes they're here, is that all?"

"Uh, yes and I hope the meetings pleasant." Without responding, she hung up the phone and averted her attention to the pair. They were holding hands, and Ms. Holton still wore the same jubilant expression from when they first met. Gabriella flashed a smile to her, ignoring the negative presence on the other side. "And how are you Ms. Holton?" The woman blushed, still over excited.

"As happy as ever! And once again I am so sorry about my absence last week."

"Don't worry about it. I got the note from Mr. Bolton about your ideas."

"Well thank goodness for that." She nudged his forearm with her elbow. His only response was supporting his head on his hand and groaning. Again, Gabriella ignored it.

"So, we are in the third week, and because you weren't present, I'll combine last week and today into one session." She pressed her fingers against the surface of the note. "We're going to create a draft." She pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. "Each of you are going to write at least five things down that you want to be included in the wedding." She folded and split the paper in half, pushing both slides to opposite corners of her desk. "And then, I'll collect them back and incorporate it into something you both would approve." As she expected, the couple faced each other, puzzled. Well, it was more of Ms. Holton trying to get Mr. Bolton's attention, which had been stuck with a spot on the floor. Eventually, the woman gave up and returned her attention to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. Didn't you already get this information on my note?" She had also expected that very response. If not the exact, pretty close. Her mind flashed back to last week, the one that had Pat and her sprawled over the kitchen table, hysterical. The memory itself embarrassed her; got her red in the face the day after. Truthfully, the future of her clients' marriage would be a laughing stock if she didn't change some of the listed ideas. And it couldn't have just been her opinion, because Patricia felt the same way.

"I know but," She'd dealt with this plenty times before; no reason to be a softy. "From the contents, I'm not entirely sure that your... Mr. Bolton has discussed it with you. The listings seem like more of your choices."

"How do _you_ know that?" Both sets of eyes turned to him, when he finally tilted his head up, staring directly at her.

"Well, based on the contents I assumed_"

"Assumed. Not knew." He finished off. She pretended to block him, returning her attention to Ms. Holton.

"I've had a lot of clients in the same situation, and in the end, they thanked me for suggesting the split papers_"

"Oh, so we're supposed to get on our knees and praise you for that?"

"Troy!" Ms. Holton called, staring straight at him. "I am so sorry about this Ms. Montez. Troy apologize."

"Don't worry Ms. Holton its fin_"

"Why should I? Apparently she knows what kind of wedding we want before we decide it."

"Mr. Bolton that's not what I intended."

"Well you must have if you made this split paper idea." She doubted this had anything to do with two sheets of paper. It was then that she pitied Ms. Holton; the poor woman had no clue what was going on.

"The idea is only so both of you get what you want in the wedding_"

"I already told you. I'm fine with everything she wrote. Everything."

"You may say that Mr. Bolton, but I'm not sure that you mean it." She faced her other client. "I apologize Ms. Holton. I know that your... Mr. Bolton and I are in a disagreement, but in my own opinion_"

"The word is Fiancé!" The booming of his voice caught both of them off guard. "Get it through your head. Fi-an-ce. And we're not paying you for therapy. Why don't you stick to your job?"

"Troy!" Ms. Holton screeched, flabbergasted by the situation. "Ms. Montez, I am so sorry for his behavior."

"Don't apologize to her." He looked her dead in her eye, through those thick dark lenses. "This is our wedding. We should be in charge, not her."

"Perhaps rescheduling would be best." Gabriella interrupted, already flipping the pages of her book. "I'm also available for phone calls. And I won't charge for this session." She looked on towards her client, watching her expressions change vastly. She finally settled with a nod of her head in agreement.

"Ok, are you available some other time today for a phone call?"

"Yes, anytime between 6pm and 9pm."

"Perfect, I will call you at 7pm sharp." Gabriella nodded her head, marking it down. "Have a good afternoon Ms. Holton. You too Mr..." Her guest seat was empty. During the conversation he'd made sure to see himself out. Ms. Holton stood up, and for the first time, Gabriella saw her frown. Half of her couldn't believe something like that was possible. Her other half, and it hadn't even mattered that she was wedding him, felt deep guilt for the situation. Somehow, she'd have to make it up. As soon as the door shut, she brought her hands to the sides of her temples, massaging them furiously. What just happened? It hadn't even been 15 minutes and there went her entire appointment.

She knew something would have to be done, or else the whole wedding would be at stake. And even if he had a problem with her, she was still willing to try, for Ms. Holton who had shown her nothing but kindness. She nodded to herself, then shut the planner and rested her head on the desk.

* * *

><p>"I am calling Ms. Montez and you will apologize." He placed his glasses in a case and removed his sneakers.<p>

"I will do no such thing."

"Troy this isn't a game. This is Gabriella Montez!"

"You've said her name 20 times! Give it a rest!" The couple stared back at each other, positioned on opposite sides of the room. June folded her arms and scowled.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever problem you have, you need to set it aside."

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why did you verbally attack Ms. Montez today? Did you forget that she's planning our wedding?"

"Why does it have to be her? There are a thousand planners in the area; why this one?"

"You say you've been listening to me, but I find that very hard to believe. Have you not been paying attention when I said she was the best planner in Albuquerque?" He hunched his back against the headboard. In a low tone, low enough for her not to hear, he muttered, "I doubt that."

"You know," She ran three fingers threw her brown locks. "Sometimes, I think you don't even care."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He gazed over at her sleek body; her magnificent upright posture.

"It's been proven that couples who don't work together with the consultant, end up failing in their marriage. It doesn't even look you give two cents about our future."

"June, wake up!" He was on his feet, edging closer to her. "How many times do I have to say it? I love you. No planning process is going to get in between that."

"Then mean what you say Troy. Apologize to Ms. Montez and be my partner at our meetings. Even if you don't like her, after December 21, you won't have to ever see her again." As promising as that sounded, he shook his head in refusal.

"I'm not apologizing." She stared at him once more, then grabbed the phone and dialed.

"I'm sorry but that's not your choice. If this is going to work, that needs to be settled. Hello, Ms. Montez?" She turned her back to him and left the room. He gaped at her shocked; an emotion which soon changed to fury.

"I'm not apologizing!" He repeated loudly; his heated voice echoing through the halls. There was no response, only the small whir of laughter followed by a series of undeniable 'thank you's'.

* * *

><p>This was actually a really enjoyable chapter for me and I hope you all felt the same way. As always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Umbrella

Why was she here? Gabriella looked over the restaurant. It seemed fancy, but the menu had everything from Mac and Cheese to milkshakes. She groaned, still not knowing why she agreed to this. A few hours ago she'd been on the line with a desperate Ms. Holton, who had begged and pleaded that she meet with Troy; settle the issue before the next meeting. How much that poor woman still didn't know.

She both straightened and loosened her posture, keeping her back in a flawless line but also propped an elbow on the table. To be completely honest, she had better things to do then deal with his problems. A ton of work was awaiting her return, all of which was spread out on her home office desk. And the cherry on top; he was late, again. "Ok, settle down Montez." She repeated the message over and over. Patience was the key to success; she'd always told herself. But when he arrived 15 minutes later, her patience was a skinny dangling thread, ready to be snapped.

He still wore those dam glasses! How she wanted to rip them off and throw them somewhere! He also still fashioned a stuck frown, along with the same attire from earlier that morning. She felt the need to look away when he sat; more like dropped himself in the seat across her. It wasn't exactly silent, due to both of their constant fidgeting. After a while Gabriella held her hands tight under the table, then eventually under her butt. He wasn't looking at her, or maybe he was; the glasses served as a great disguise. By now, the tension had her missing Pat and her work more than ever. She didn't have the time for this!

"Ok look." She began, eager to get out what she had to say and leave. "I'm the consultant, you're my client. Whatever problem you have with me, let's be grown ups and set it aside. Or you can look at it this way. After December 21, you won't have to ever see me again. So how about we settle our differences and work together?" Knowing him, she expected either no answer or a smart remark. What she got was a surprise. "What's so funny?" She demanded, staring coldly at his face. He didn't even care how rude he was being, laughing in her face.

"Nothing," He responded, trying to cover up a grin.

"Well did you pay attention to what I just said?" As easily as it came, his smile faded.

"I'm not deaf. And you don't have to be so rude."

"I wasn't being rude. I simply wanted to get my point across. As I was saying, as soon as the ceremony is over you won't have to_"

"I already said I wasn't deaf." His mood swings were really pissing her off. Even he should have known how much she didn't want to be here.

"Well then are we in agreement?" He leaned back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, whatever she wants."

"I'm not asking about Ms. Holton, I'm asking about you." She hadn't meant to be so shrill, but she'd grown tired of his useless replies.

"I said whatever she wants." She wasn't one to mimic, but here was a golden opportunity.

"I'm not deaf. And _you_ don't have to be so rude."

"Who are you to say I'm rude? We're hiring you to plan our wedding, and you're talking to me as if I'm one of your little friends."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you apologized like Ms. Holton said you would."

"Well guess what Montez. You're not getting one! I'm not going to waste an apology on some money grabbing workaholic!" Anyone could notice the elevation in their volume. The only thing that stopped her from replying was the approaching waiter with appetizers. She'd lost her appetite.

"May I take your order?"

"I'm fine." He grunted, clearly as 'full' as she.

"You ma'am?"

"I uh, I'm not finished deciding. Can you come back?" He nodded, returning to the kitchen. If it had not been for that minor interruption, she might have done something she'd regret. But boy, was she still fired up.

"Obviously, this meeting has no significance. Why waste my time?"

"Please. I have a lovely, phenomenal woman waiting for me at home. And I could think of a thousand things I'd rather do than look at you."

"Fine then! Go home to your fiancé. Let her know how utterly disgusting this meeting was." It wasn't supposed to, but somehow his comment slipped through her armor and slapped her in the face. How could someone as genially kind as Ms. Holton, end up with someone as ruthless as he?

"Wow." He uttered, rising out of his chair. "Look at you. Finally able to say the_ F_ word." With that he left, pushing open the glass exit doors and going. In about the same time, she realized it was raining. She had no jacket. She'd walked to the restaurant.

"Daaaammmnn." She moaned, already agitated. Then her mind returned to him. Some fiancé; he couldn't even fake an apology to resolve things. No client had ever shown her such disrespect. And as easily as she accepted, she should drop the clients; soothe her pain. But of course, her mind drifted back to Ms. Holton. Troy was right about one thing. The woman was phenomenal; she'd gotten on her hands and knees just for the perfect wedding, one that Gabriella promised to give. The memory turned to guilt, and guilt switched to shame until she moaned and groaned, getting up to follow his footsteps.

"Mr. Bolton!" She exited the doors, cursing herself once more as a result of the rain. She knew he came prepared, watching him walk ahead of her draped in a coat. "Mr. Bolton!" She called louder, making her voice more audible over the rain. Now, he either couldn't hear her, or was just ignoring it. The second excuse seemed more probable. She tried the only idea she had left. "Troy! Wait!" It worked like a charm. He stopped in his tracks, turning sharply towards her.

"It's Mr. Bolton," He replied harshly. She closed the distance between then, folding her arms tightly together.

"Troy, Mr. Bolton, whatever_" She stopped short. If she was going to solve the problem she had to be respectful. "I understand that there is tension between us. Believe me when I say that I will take all the blame." Her statement caught his attention, or at least kept it for the time being. She continued. "I'm not asking for an apology anymore, and I'm not saying that we have to be friends. All I ask is that we cooperate in meetings. Otherwise, anything non work related is none of my business. I was only hired for wedding guidance."

"Are you done?" She stared at him, unbelieving. It was impossible.

"Yes, I guess I am." He turned his back to her and walked over to the nearby car. Gabriella shook her head. Here she was, drenched in the rain, with no car or extra clothing. She could only imagine her roommate's face, furious when she told her the news.

"Ms. Montez." She was interrupted from her thoughts. Her eyes laid on him, now seated behind the wheel, one leg still outside the car. What could he possibly say?

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" She replied in a stressed voice.

"You don't have a car?" His question actually caught her off guard.

"I didn't bring it. I don't live too far from here." He looked like he was reaching for an object in the back. Curiously, she stepped forward.

"I want it back." He extended out his arm with the black object in it. She leaned forward to take it; an umbrella. Why in the world was he giving her an umbrella? She had half the mind to refuse it, but it was pouring heavily, and that would be stupid. She gripped the top of the umbrella, but he held on to the bottom, almost refusing to let it go. Now, she was confused.

"Mr. Bolto_"

"Earlier today, you insulted June." Had she? When? Gabriella waited for him to explain. "You practically called her ideas stupid, ridiculous and over imaginative."

"Oh, no Mr. Bolton, that's not what I meant at all."

"If you're asking for cooperation, show her a little respect." She could do nothing but nod. Her mind traveled back to the other night with Pat. He was absolutely right. "As long as that's settled I'll try and cooperate." She nodded her head again.

"You have my word." He loosened his grip on the umbrella, and she pulled it away, opening the device as soon as possible. He shut the door and started the car, backing out and driving away. She gave no verbal response; only turned on her heels and walked the wet, lengthy path to her home.


	9. Lock Shop

"I still can't believe you're putting up with this!"

"Pat, can we please not argue?"

"No! I refuse. After all you've gone through? Gabriella, you are one of the top consultants in this god forsaken town. If anything _they_ should be on their knees praising you for your work. I'm not going to stand for this." Gabriella put the phone down and rolled her eyes. Her roommate sure had her share of melodramatic moments. It'd been almost a week since her last encounter with Troy. In the days following, she successfully contacted the caterers and drafted the first outline of the ceremony with the wedding designer.

"If anything, I should have seen at least two rose bouquets on this door stop with _apology_ written all over them."

"Ok Pat, now that's being a little overdramatic. And roses? Not even regular clients do that."

"Yeah, and regular clients don't give back cheap black umbrellas via express mail." Gabriella scowled.

"I just wanted to be courteous. If it wasn't for him I would have been worse off in that disastrous storm."

"Oh please Gabriella. We all know you were drugged up on chicken soup and cough candy up until today. I don't even want to get started on the tissues_"

"But like I said, it could have been much, much worse." She collected her work into a neat bundle. "He didn't even have to offer the umbrella. The fact that he did just proves he cares a little."

"But Gabbs_" The roommate was stopped by a silencing finger.

"Pat, I don't want to talk about this. What happened happened. As far as I'm concerned, things are better now. Not fine, but better." Her mind quickly rescanned the events of the 'interesting night'. In the end, she did receive some sort of compromise. "One thing's for sure, if I don't get my work done, no one's going to be happy." She ignored her roommates subtle grumbling. "And you should be working too. I don't see any contracts."

"Some of us only work inside of our offices. You should try it."

"Sure, and lose my world re-nound title? I don't think so." Gabriella scribbled dates in her planner, mentally laughing at her last words_. What exactly is my_ _Title? Workaholic who's only love is her humongous planner. Perfect._

* * *

><p>"Here is the first presentable outline of the church. The designer calls this his 'Bride and Groom meet Winter Wonderland' piece." She handed the portfolio to Ms. Holton. "What do you think?" Gabriella asked, a little nervous. She'd put a lot of thought into this, tweaking Ms. Holton's ideas a bit. Well a lot actually, but she tried her best to incorporate a few of the woman's thoughts.<p>

As always, her client's eyes lit up.

"It's so beautiful! Everything is perfect. Ms. Montez you are my savior!"

"Thank you," Gabriella responded, a little taken back. "But are you sure this is exactly what you want? Please feel free to make any changes."

"Changes? There is no need for any! You've done such an amazing job. Now thinking about it, my first ideas were a little 'out there' weren't they?"

"Of course not Ms. Holton. I think you have a very artistic view. I just wasn't quite sure that Mr. Bolton had exactly the same idea, and if you take offense I sincerely apologize!"

"I could never! It's all fine." Ms. Holton wore a very relaxed expression, which settled Gabriella's tension. "I was thinking that myself. Knowing Troy, he'd go blind at the altar before I'm escorted to him!" Gabriella laughed at the joke. It was quite amusing.

"Wow," Ms. Holton continued mesmerized by the portfolio. "Up until now it all seemed like a dream. At the moment this is so real, I could faint."

"Faint? Should I call my secretary for a fan?" Her client giggled at the overreaction.

"No thanks Ms. Montez. I do believe I'll make it home in time. But I can't promise the same on the day of the wedding."

"Well you won't have to worry because that's what I'm here for. If you ask, I'll have a nice fluffy pillow to catch your fall." Ms. Holton erupted into another round of laughter. Gabriella shook her head; was she really this funny? Or was her client just giddy? She chose the ladder.

"Our meeting is over then, for what time Saturday should we set up an appointment?" She asked, picking up her planner.

"I really should beg for your apology, because I can't make it Saturday. I have another show at my job."

"What exactly is your occupation Ms. Holton?"

"I'm work with Pottery." Gabriella wasn't the least bit surprised. It explained a lot. She allowed Ms. Holton to share the up's and up's (there were no downs yet-to-date) of her work experience. And to Gabriella's astonishment, the stories were more than interesting. Especially the one about the rainbow fishes scattered everywhere around Ms. Holton's house. If he openly accepted this, _Mr. Bolton_ definitely re-shaped his once jock-consumed ego.

"But all in all that's really the whole experience. So for next week Troy will be coming in and don't worry. He'll be on his best behavior."

"Ok then, it is settled." She answered shakily. Yes,_ he_ didn't attend the current meeting, but according to Ms. Holton, he filled in for a friend at work. But as Ms. Holton presented, he'd be here next time. And he wouldn't be the _only_ one on his best behavior. No matter what, she would bite her tongue. "I hope you have a great rest of the day Ms. Holton."

"You too. See you in two weeks!" She scrambled out the door and from what Gabriella was able to hear, her client started up a conversation with her secretary.

"Ms. Holton." She muttered softly and returned to her desk. "You're personality still amazes me."

"Ms. Montez?" She pressed an index finger on the answering button to respond.

"Yes Lisa?"

"You're 1:30 is here."

"Thank you Lisa. Send them in."

* * *

><p>"Pat, my phone is dying. I'm not sure it can take anymore of your yelling. And he'll be here any minute."<p>

"Don't you use that excuse with me Montez. And do not DARE hang up the phone. I'm much more important than that low life!"

"Pat, it's been almost two weeks."

"Do you think I care? Or him for that matter? I wouldn't be surprised if he ditched you."

"He said he'd be here no later than 12:30."

"Did he say that, or did you hear it through Ms. Holton's lips?"

"And what does that matter?"

"So you admit it! She was the one who told you!" Obviously _she_ hadn't gotten over her dislike for Mr. Bolton. It was a good thing Gabriella kept her new meeting place a secret. Otherwise, Pat would have been at the outside restaurant in a flash, attitude and all.

"Yes, she did, but it doesn't make a difference."

"Maybe to you only, but it's a HUGE difference to everyone else Gabriella!"

"Alright Pat. I'm not gonna continue to let you lash out on me. I'm hanging up."

"Don't! I won't let you back into the house."

"What are you going to do? Bar the door? And I have a key."

"Anyone can change the locks."

"Pat, don't you dare_" Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around. She experienced so many butterflies then, it hurt.

"Mr. Bolton," She rose, hand extended.

"Ms. Montez," he responded and took the opposite seat, ignoring her gesture. She tried to hide her embarrassment and sat back down. She didn't know how to begin, being so outside her comfort zone. He'd asked if they could meet at the restaurant, and she safely agreed. So what now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name, repeated several times.

"I'm sorry, yes?" He motioned to her phone. "Someone wants your attention." The cell phone snapped shut in record time.

"Please excuse that." She hid the device in her bag, replacing it with her planner and a pencil. "Thank you, by the way for meeting me." He folded his hands on the table.

"I should be the one thanking you. Don't you agree?" Gabriella couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. And she was too afraid to guess. "So I heard from June you drafted an outline of some sort."

"Yes, I did. Would you like to see it?" His expression was easier to identify than his previous statement. _Of course you idiot. Why do you think I'm here?_ She could imagine him saying the words, only in a _harsher _tone. She mentally sulked, begging that this wouldn't be like their meeting two weeks ago. She barely came out alive after the last one! But there was a difference from then and now. He wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses, and that had to symbolize progress, right? She sure hoped so, or else Pat would chew her out tonight. Gabriella mentally sighed.

_Of course, this is all saying that Pat hasn't already map quested a 'lock shop'._

* * *

><p>Anyone want to guess the tone of the next meeting? Whether you guys do or don't, you're readership is always highly appreciated. Thanks again!<p> 


	10. The Not So Wonderful Wonderland

"This is different." Her shoulders tensed.

"Different beneficially, or the opposite?"

"What did she think?"

"Who, Ms. Holton?"

"Yes, Ms. Holton." He gave her another one of those demeaning looks; the type that would make you shrink in your seat.

"She really liked it. She said this outline didn't need any changes." He seemed irritated, holding up the frame to the sunlight, as if the transparency would alter the image."But of course, you're thoughts are just as valuable. Please feel free to make any changes."

"I do have some changes." She clicked her pen once and cleared a page in the planner.

"Ok. What are your suggestions?"

"First of all, everything seems a little too blue and white."

"Yes, but that's kind of the idea of the piece." She attempted to formulate her sentences in the politest way. "What I'm getting at is, a general a Winter Wonderland refers to_"

"I know what it is."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton I was just_" His stare cut her off. "Alright, I'll make sure some of the main colors are taken out. Where exactly do you want them replaced?"

"A little everywhere."

"I don't understand." She faced him, confused.

"You know, just a little here and there." He pointed to insignificant positions on the portfolio. None were specific; his fingers only danced around the image.

"I'm not sure I understand what you want changed, exactly?"

"Just take the blue off the main area, then the white off everywhere else." _What? _

"I uh… Mr. Bolton_"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." His eyes focused on hers. "You are the best, aren't you?" Was he playing with her? Was this meeting a serious matter, or just for his amusement? At the moment, she couldn't decipher his actions.

"I guess so." _Don't do this Gabbs. Stop the 'intimidation act'!_ She told herself. _Back to confident, professional Gabriella. _"Back to the portfolio, are there any other changes you would like to suggest for the designer?"

"What exactly do you mean by suggest? Will my changes not be carried out?"

"Well, first I would have to consult the designer and see how he'd adjust his work_"

"Would he not change it if I demanded him to? This is my wedding after all."

"I'm positive he'd make some alterations. But, we'd also have to factor in your fiancé's opinions of the piece." He paused, seeming to take her last sentence into consideration.

"What were her opinions again?"

"She was very elated about it. Again, she didn't think changes were necessary." This was another thing that perplexed her. "Were you not aware of her thoughts beforehand?" How she hoped that her question wasn't rude!

"We never got around to it."

"I see. That's perfectly fine, though. Now you are aware. Next, for the flowers." She pulled out three cards. "These are the three best companies in the area, if not all of Albuquerque. They each breed more than 75 species of flowers."

"Whew. That's a lot of options." She smiled.

"Exactly, the plan is to narrow them down. To start, what are Ms. Holton's favorite flowers?"

"Tulips." He responded automatically. She wrote it down.

"Does she have a second?" She turned to him after seconds of unanswered silence.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"What are your favorite flowers?"

"Mine? I don't know, roses?" She answered, clearly caught off guard. He muttered something incomprehensible.

"Excuse me?"

"That's typical." She held her anger in over the comment. _Keep the attitude back Gabriella! Bite your tongue!_

"Anyway, what did you say her second choice was?"

"So are these roses brought daily to your office, and on your order?" She dropped her pen.

"Of course not daily."

"Oh, so once a week then?"

"I don't see why that's any of your concern_"

"So do you demand them from the poor guy, or is he willing?" She folded her arms and scowled. He'd crossed the line.

"That's none of your business. I would appreciate if we got back to the Florist options." He ran fingers through his hair and smirked.

"I'm sorry." She uncrossed her arms.

"It's alright. Now_"

"I shouldn't assume too positively. You are a self-claimed workaholic right?" It didn't take much to understand what he meant.

"This meeting's over." She stood, shoving random items into her bag, and exited the restaurant. All sorts of words came to her, describing his current personality, and none were _positive. _Surprisingly, she heard rushed foot steps behind her.

"Wait!" She turned so suddenly that they almost collided.

"What could you require now?"

"Wow, robotic speech. Forgot how to speak like a normal_"

"What do you want?" Her voice was louder than usual. It wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He lifted the portfolio in front of her face. She nearly snatched it from his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton."

"You're welcome, Gabriella." Her eyes widened at the sound of her first name. The smirk returned to his face. "Keep that safe." He opened the door of his car and slid in. "You'll need something to refer to when you make my changes." Her fingers dug into her palm to stop her from yelling. She scowled at the retreating car, and her expression remained until it turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"I see the locks aren't changed."<p>

" Not yet. But don't be fooled, if you ever hang up on me like that again," Her roommate gave her 'the look' and Gabriella immediately understood. "So how was the meeting anyway?"

"It's was satisfactory. We got a lot done."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely." She lied. "The lunch was truly professional." Patricia's stare was suspicious, and for a split second Gabriella thought she'd call her out.

"For his sake, every future meeting you guys have should be the same way." _Gosh, I hope not!_

"Me too. I really think he's coming around."

"He better." As Patricia headed to her room, Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair in relief. If only her roommate new the day she really had. Then, their last conversation wouldn't have ended on such a pleasant note. She inwardly shook her head. That couldn't happen, because that would only prove her roommate right. That last thing Gabriella needed was for her to gloat.

She glanced at the portfolio in disgust. "It's perfect. Screw his suggestions. He's only doing that to annoy me." In that moment, she'd made up her mind. She would **not **revisit the designer. If he didn't like the final product, then it wouldn't be her fault. _Sorry to disappoint you, Troy._ She sauntered to her room, feeling happier now, than she had all week. _Note to self, the client either/always: has a nervous breakdown, begs for your help and/or full out praises you. Not the other way around._ She closed her door and smirked. _Note to self #2: You're Gabriella Montez, Wedding Planner. Enough said._


	11. Professionals

"What if he has cold feet?"

"Ms. Williams, I can assure you that he'll be at the Church on time."

"We had an argument yesterday. You know my parents still don't approve of him. What if he takes that into consideration?"

"He won't. Trust me, he can't wait to see you walk down the aisle." Gabriella gave a reassuring smile, and in response, the worry faded from the clients face. Patricia had always asked for her help when dealing with these situations. Cold feet, probably the greatest problem in a wedding happened to be her specialty. "And if he does, I'll charge him for everything." The woman laughed at her joke.

"Thank you again. So I'll see you Saturday Morning."

"9:20 sharp. Try not to have too much fun at your bachelorette party."

"Oh, I will. Thank you again!" The woman left exited, feeling the same as every pre-bride would six days before her ceremony.

"Ms. Montez?" The speaker cracked with the sound of her secretary's voice.

"Yes Lisa?"

"I just saw Ms. Williams exit the building, and I assumed that you're meeting was over?"

"You assumed right." Gabriella fumbled with her pen while she spoke. "Is there something you need?"

"Um, yes. You have a visitor." She sat upright in her chair.

"Visitor? Who?"

"Uh, Mr_" She heard a soft whisper on the other line, answered with hushed tones from her secretary.

"Lisa?"

"Can I send them in Ms. Montez? You're next meeting isn't for another 30 minutes."

"Send who in?"

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't say."

"What do mean you can't say?" She heard another series of rustling on the other side. It sounded as if Lisa was trying to stop someone from coming in. She pressed the response button.

"Lisa, what is going on? Is there a problem?"

"Hey." Gabriella looked up, startled by the voice. She immediately frowned.

"What are you doing here?" In record time, her secretary came rushing into the room.

"I am so sorry Ms. Montez! Mr. Bolton you need to leave_"

"Why are you here?" Gabriella demanded, rising up from her chair. He turned to face her.

"I wanted to see you."

"You don't have an appointment. He doesn't have an appointment Lisa."

"I know Ms. Montez." The secretary placed her hands on his right shoulder. "Mr. Bolton I'm going to ask you to_"

"Can't you make a little space? You're secretary said your next meeting was in 30 minutes."

"It doesn't matter if the next meeting was in an hour. I am very busy. If you don't mind, I have work to do_"

"I seriously doubt you have that much work."

"Alright Mr. Bolton, if you do not exit the building right now, I'll call security." He ignored the secretary, eyes intently on _her._

"You'd call security on me?" Gabriella stepped forward.

"Yes I would, _Troy._" She uttered his name heavily with disgust. His stare remained on her; piercing and uncomfortable.

"Mr. Bolton! You need to leave_"

"No, _you_ need to leave." He turned the secretary around and to Gabriella's amazement, pushed her out into the hallway and shut the door.

"You, you can't do that!" She stuttered edging closer to him. "This is my office and you don't have a meeting."

"I know. You already said that."

"I've also said that if you don't leave this minute_"

"Look, I came here to apologize." She halted both her words and actions. "I acted like a real jerk yesterday for no good reason, and I'm sorry for it." He sounded sincere, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Ms. Holton sent you here." She accused.

"No she didn't. She doesn't even know I left the house. I even pretended to be sick to skip our Morning Mass."

"Oh, you're such a solider!" She brought her hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "Do you want an award?"

"Gabriella, please."

"And what is that?" She crossed her arms. "So, you can call me by my first name, but you freak out when I say yours?"

"Do you want to call me by Troy?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" He mimicked her actions, which only fueled her fire.

"Well for starters, don't make me fill my end of the bargain without you filling yours. Don't tell me you'll cooperate with me, and then turn right around and act like you did yesterday. I promised you that I'd represent Ms. Holton's opinions in the best way, and that's exactly what I'm doing! She loved the portfolio! So tell me Troy, what is _your_ problem?" Her glare was hard. She could feel her pen drawing blotchy blue colored marks on her palm, the result of it being squeezed angrily. Every second he continued to not respond, she felt herself getting more and more infuriated.

"Are you going to answer, or should I get security to escort you out?"

"What would you have done?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"If you were in my position." He uncrossed his arms and dug them into his jean pockets. "What was I supposed to do that first meeting? Pretend like nothing ever happened with us?"

"I don't know Troy. I mean that's only what I've been doing for this past _month_." She wouldn't give him sympathy. They were grown-ups now, not foolish high-schoolers. "And if this was too much for you, why didn't you just find another consultant?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Everyone knows you're the best."

"There are a hundred consultants that can do the same job. I can even give you a few phone numbers_"

"I don't want them! I want you." _Wow, never thought I'd hear those words._ "As a matter-o-fact, I need you. We both do." He fidgeted with his ring. "I know that I wasn't mature during our past meetings, but I promise I'll cooperate this time around. I mean it." She sighed.

"How do I know that you're being serious?"

"Because if I'm not, you can drop us. I'll pay for all the damage." Gabriella silently groaned. It was such a risk; should she take it?

"Fine. But I'm holding you too that. I charge _immensely_ if the damage isn't caused by my doing. " _Which it almost never is. _He grinned.

"Thank you. You won't have to worry." _For your sake, that better be true._

"If you don't mind, my next appointment is in 15 minutes and I'd like to get ready for it."

"Alright. I'll see you Saturday then."

"Likewise." She returned to her desk and retrieved a napkin. She'd been so busy wiping the mess on her hand that she hadn't noticed he was still there. "Troy?"

"One more thing." He turned towards her, one foot out the door.

"What is it?" He looked confused, as if he was deciphering whether to share or not. After a few more seconds of hesitance he spoke. "Did you mean all of what you said earlier? About acting like nothing happened?" She rescanned the events of their earlier conversation, quickly understanding.

"Yes I did. And I'd like to leave it that way." He slightly smiled.

"Keep it professional Ms. Montez?" She smiled back.

"Keep it professional Mr. Bolton."

* * *

><p>Forgive me for the late update! As always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Take Two

Wedding Tip # 47 If the 'rents disapprove, keep them as far away from the married couple as possible. That is, until the honeymoon and one month period are over.

"Ms. Montez?"

"Yes Lisa?"

"You're 11:50 is here."

"Great, send them in." Her door automatically opened to the couple who sauntered hand-in-hand to their seats. Gabriella smiled, naturally.

"And how are the future Mr. and Mrs. Bolton doing today?" Ms. Holton started the conversation as usual with stories from her job.

"…and that is how you make a vase handle," Ms. Holton finished.

"Honey please. We don't want to make her weary."

"Oh, no." Gabriella shook her head. "Not at all. I like hearing these anecdotes."

"Anecdotes?" He teased.

"Honey!" Ms. Holton nudged his arm with her elbow. "That's rude." Gabriella hid her small laughter. When you actually thought about it, they were a pretty cute couple. "Apologize."

"No please. That's quite unnecessary. I've been told that I have weird vocabulary ever since I was in high school. Moving on…"

"Hey, is that our portfolio?" Troy asked motioning to her journal.

"No," She quickly responded, putting the object away. She didn't notice his curious expression. She exchanged the journal for the actually portfolio. "Ok, let's continue planning, shall we?" For the remainder of the appointment the three discussed near final touches to the wedding including church design, catering and flowers. Before they knew it, the appointment was over.

"Is this supposed to be going this fast? Maybe we should slow down."

"Slow down? Ms. Holton, your wedding's in less than a month. We can do nothing but speed up!" Her client nodded and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry," Gabriella assured. "Everything will be alright on your special day." That put a smile right back on the woman's face.

"Ok. Again, just to be clear_"

"Yes, next week I will only be seeing Mr. Bolton."

"Alright then, I guess I will see you in two weeks then. Good bye!"

"Good bye to you too." Ms. Holton left seemingly pleasant, but something in Troy's eyes puzzled her. Something in his expression made her uneasy. _No matter. I'm probably just too caught up in this planning._ She closed the door and sat back down. There was only one thing to be assured of now, and it was her growing hunger.

"Lisa?"

"Yes Ms. Montez?"

"Can you bring me a sandwich?"

_One week later_

"Wedding Tip # 48 Always make sure that the groom has a steady hand. Otherwise, pieces from one very nice wedding cake can end up on a not-so-nice bride." Gabriella read her writing aloud. As soon as she finished the note she openly laughed. "Well, at least the cake was the same color as the dress. Otherwise it would have been a real disaster."

"What would have?" She jumped and looked up from her journal. There he stood, perfectly on time and obviously amused by her actions.

"Mr. Bolton! Please." She motioned to one of the chairs.

"I thought we preferred being on a first name basis. We can still be professional with first names."

"Oh, well in that case please take a seat Troy." She responded easily. He gave her a classic smile and sat down. "We should get started."

"You didn't answer my question yet."

"What question?"

"The real disaster?" Gabriella was puzzled for only a few seconds until she realized what he meant.

"Oh, it's just another wedding adventure I had this morning."

"Wow, you're a really busy woman." Unlike all their other meetings he was only joking, and she took it lightly.

"Someone needs to get these weddings in order. Speaking of weddings, yours is only—"

"So what exactly is that little journal of yours?" He eyed the book carefully.

"This? It's nothing." She clamped the book shut.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He got up and moved to her desk.

"Well it is." She thought she sounded firm, but he wasn't fazed. Instead he neared closer, eyes set on the item in her hands.

"Come on, what's in the book Gabriella?"

"Nothing of your concern Troy. Now if you would please—hey!" He snatched the journal from her hold and put space between them. "Troy, don't!" Before she could reach him he'd already opened the book and began reading.

"Tips to save your perfect day." She lunged for the book but he, being taller than she held the item out of reach.

"Troy!"

"You've got to be kidding me. You actually jot down tips for the perfect wedding?" He smiled down at her fuming face.

"Mr. Bolton I demand that you give me back my book."

"Number 1, it's Troy and number 2, is that how you'd really ask for your journal?"

"Well I've never had a client take my personal item before. Now would you please?"

"Alright Montez. You win." He handed her back the book. "But just so you know, I'm feeling pretty kind today."

"Oh really? So I guess I should consider getting my book back an act of your kindness?" She tucked both the book and her increasing smile away.

"Only the greatest amount of it." She rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. "Now can we get back to your wedding?"

"Sure, but how about a change of location?"

"What's wrong with my office?"

"Nothing," He shrugged his shoulders. "But I figured you could use some fresh air." She pursed her lips.

"Not that I'm keeping track, but almost all of our outdoor meetings ended on a sour note."

"True, but we both established that those meetings would stay in the past. Besides, there can't be much to talk about now."

"On the contrary there's plenty to talk about. Especially now!"

"Like what?"

"Last minute touches, the wedding toast and plenty more! We have much to do in so little time."

"Ok, sure" He reached for her briefcase and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Troy! What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I just said?" She rushed out the room only to slam right into him. She would have fallen if he hadn't automatically caught her.

"Are you alright?" She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I'll be fine. The real question is did you just hear what I said back there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Last minute wedding stuff."

"Well, what are you doing then? We have plenty to do!"

"Everything which can be done outside. Come on, we both could use some sun."

"Troy, it's December."

"Alright. Then we could both use whatever weather's outside. Now are you coming or not? I do need help with these papers." He lifted up her briefcase. She instantly groaned. There was obviously no arguing with him.

"Alright then. But if this meeting ends badly we'll both know who to blame."

"Don't worry." He gave her another smile. "I'll be on my best behavior."

* * *

><p>I feel like a parrot but I have to say it-thank you for taking time out of your day to read the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Side note: I'm currently working on a one shotTroyella fic which i'll post in a week or so. I'll tell you guys more about it in the next chapter. Till then!


	13. A Helpful Hand

"I knew you would love this place."

"I still don't see why we couldn't stay in my office."

"Maybe because you're office was freezing." Gabriella brought the cup of hot chocolate to her lips. This was true. After he managed to drag her from her office, Troy brought her to a café that specialized in both coffee and hot chocolate. It was…sweet?

"Well, I didn't know you were cold. Otherwise—"

"Gabriella." He gave her a cocky yet confident stare which she couldn't fight.

"Well, we should get straight to our meeting. May I have my briefcase?"

"Can you ask for it in a not-so-polite manner?" She straightened her posture and scowled.

"Why do you always want to see the worst in me?"

"I'm not asking for the worst. Just for you not to act so…"

"Robotic?"

"Well…" She gasped.

"How cruel of you!"

"You see! That's what I'm talking about."

"This is how I speak."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She stared him straight in the eye. "I've always talked like this." He shook his head in refusal.

"Come on. Where's my Gabriella from high school?" She felt her hands tense at his words. Sensing her reaction he froze. "I uh, I meant—"

"No, no I understand!" She tried to quickly move from her stalemate position. In doing so, her hand grazed her cup. The contents spilled over the table. "Oh my gosh." They both stood up at the same time. Gabriella reached for a bunch of napkins and swabbed the table. "I am so sorry!"

"Let me help you with that." He reached her side of the booth with a few napkins.

"No please, it's my mess." Regardless of her refusal he inched forward and wiped her side.

"You don't always have to work alone you know."

"Yes, but how else could I make sure the job gets done?" He stopped wiping and looked straight at her.

"How about trust?" She quickly averted her eyes. It was then that she embarrassingly noticed the brown stain on her skirt. She looked up, coming face to face with his hard stare. They couldn't have been more than three inches apart.

"I'm sorry I need to use the restroom." She used her coat to shield her bottoms then scurried to the bathroom. _Spilling Hot Chocolate Gabriella! What's wrong with you?_ She tried her hardest to clean the chocolate mess, with very little success. Regardless, this wasn't the main issue at hand. _Leaving the bathroom_ was what she worried about. How would he look at her, foolish and clumsy as she was?

A few minutes of time passed before she built enough courage to exit.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He slightly smiled and led her to her seat. Either a waiter showed up or he was amazingly good with napkins, because the booth was now immaculate.

"No problem."

"Yes…well, we really should get to these papers."

"Ugh, right now?" She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yes right now. My briefcase please?" She could sense his reluctance as he handed over the item. "Alright. I need to make sure of a few things. First, does the best man have his speech prepared?"

"Knowing Chad, he'll have it ready after the rings are exchanged. Well, I hope…"

"You're still in contact with Chad?" As soon as he nodded she felt idiotic. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I uh, well I'm sure everyone can assume this since he's your best man. And especially considering that you've known him since kindergarten and-sorry! I'm rambling for no good reason."

"Why do you keep apologizing? Everything you're saying is true."

"Yes but it's very presumptuous to—"

"Presumptuous?" Every part of his smile was smug.

"Fine, it's very _rude_ to get into someone else's personal business."

"Isn't that your job though?"

"Not exactly. I'm supposed to focus on the catering, design, church, ect. It's un-professional to get too involved." He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Yes?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"Nothing. If that's how you do your job then I'll respect that."

"Really? Thank you." _He really wants this to work. Perfect!_ She was almost too consumed in her thoughts to hear his murmur. "Excuse me?"

"I uh, it's nothing."

"Okay. Let's get back to work then." He might not know, but she'd heard exactly what he said. In simple terms, his words were 'you've really changed'.

Had she really? Sure a few tweaks since high school, but a complete 180? _Impossible._ "If Chad does get his speech ready I'd really appreciate a draft of it. I assure you I wouldn't change too much."

"No, by all means change as much as you see fit. If Chad writes the whole thing someone's bound to be offended." She forced a small chuckle; he too laughed in return. They continued the conversation for another half hour until she was sure everything had been discussed. She then gave him a sound goodbye and got up to leave.

"Wait." She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, no I'm fine but thank you."

"You sure? It's no problem and it looks pretty cold outside." She squeezed the handle of her briefcase.

"I'm positive. I'll probably warm up during the walk." He raised an eyebrow, giving her yet another daunting stare.

"It's just a ride Gabby." She froze at the sound of her old nickname. There she stood, bewildered and indecisive. It _was_ freezing outside not to mention how long the walk would be. And he _was_ offering out of general politeness.

"Alright then. Thank you very much."

"No sweat." He held the door for her as they exited the café and walked to his car. Gabriella's mind lectured every disciplinary rule in her mental 'Wedding Planning Handbook' while her hands stopped the rest of her _body_ from shaking. "So, where do you live?"

Due to her nervousness, her voice came out in a high pitched "Excuse Me?"

"I need to know where I'm driving you, don't I?"

"I—I'm due at my office for another meeting."

"Of course. How could I forget; it's not even 12pm. Who are the lucky clients?"

"They'll both be Monroe's in about 2 hours."

"Oh! Then I probably should speed up."

She swiftly nodded to the car's increasing speed and geared up for another unpredictable adventure.

* * *

><p>The lazy bug creeped up my shoulder and stalled the one shot : No worries i'll post it in the next few days! As always thanks for reading!


	14. Wildcat Part 1

_"Thank you, Mr. uh—"She paused at his disapproving expression. "I mean Troy."_

_"You're welcome. Have fun at that Wedding." _

_"If everything goes as planned I will." _

_"That shouldn't be hard. You're the best right?" She lowered her eyes._

_"You're very kind. Have a good afternoon." _

* * *

><p><em>'You're very kind'? <em>Troy shook his head at the words. He expected a 'thanks' or 'No, I'm not' or even a laugh. Not a 'very kind'. Troy locked his car and walked up to the front door. In the midst of fondling with his house keys, he still couldn't get himself to believe her change. Some thing was simply…off. He turned the key into the knob, only to find it already unlocked. Surprised, Troy opened the door cautiously and readied his keys as a weapon. "Who's in my house?"

"Honey!" He flinched back at the sound of the high voice.

"June? What are you doing here; I thought you were working?"

"I was, but my boss decided to give me the rest of the day off! He's such a sweet man you know. Sweetie, what are you doing with your keys?" Troy pathetically lowered his 'weapon'.

"I uh thought-it's nothing."

"Thought what? Did you think someone was in the house or something?"

"No," He rebutted, but the look on his face said it all. June broke out in laughter.

"Aww. Sweetheart! I'm sorry to have scared you."

"I wasn't scared—hey, what are you doing?" He took his first real look about the house, where random items were scattered everywhere.

"This? Oh, I was just cleaning around. We have a lot of junk! I didn't realize it but we really do! Trust me, earlier this morning…" As Troy nodded on to her rant, he began searching among the items. A picture or two here, old board games there, his East High yearbook- He jerked to a stop.

"June, did you…" He held the book up for her reference.

"Oh that! I found it and trust me, it took all of my will power not to look through it."

"Really?" He muttered, nervously flipping through the pages. "Why didn't you?"

"I thought we could look through it together. After all I'd love to know what kind of 'Wild Cat' you were in high school." He unsteadily laughed at her comment. His hands stopped on a page in the book; towards a certain picture under the very inescapable headline, '_Cutest Couple'_.

"Maybe some other time." June gave him a sure pout of her lips.

"Come on, please! Nothing in there can be _that_ bad." _Trust me, you have no idea._

"Alright, but only after we get all this stuff cleaned." _And maybe a few more years after that._ He grabbed a garbage bag from the cabinet. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Pat, if you keep calling me I'm going to get fired."<p>

_"Fired? Gabbs you practically own the place. Even so I need to know what to make for dinner. Ravioli or Pasta?"_ Gabriella grinned into the phone.

"It doesn't matter. One second, yes Lisa?" She listened to the soft, barely there voice of her secretary.

"Ms. Montez I have Mr. Bolton on the line."

"Troy?"

_"Troy! What does he want?"_

"Pat not now—"

_"What does he want Gabriella?"_

"I'm not sure. It must be urgent though if he's calling this late."

"He says it is urgent, Ms. Montez." Lisa called.

"There you go Pat. I'm sorry but-"

_"No. Do not tell me you're leaving me for him!"_

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. He is my client so I have to go. I'll call you back, promise."

"Umm huh. I've heard that before…."

"Ha. Bye Pat, my favorite roommate in the whole wide world!" She gave Lisa the 'ok' for the call to be transferred.

"Good evening, Troy."

"Hey are you busy right now?"

"Not at this moment, why?" She readied a pen and paper; in case he had another last minute wedding change.

"I kind of found something that I want you to see."

"What is it?"

"I was actually hoping that I could come to your office?" She sat up, confused. Why was he coming?

"Is it necessary that you come? I can write down any messages."

"Yes, it is. Please, I'd much rather see you in person."

"I…Can this not wait until next Saturday?"

"No. Gabriella, please." She went over this morning's events in her head. What had they missed? If it really was important, she shouldn't refuse him.

"Alright."

"Great. I'll see you in about 15 minutes." True to his word, he came to her office on time and carrying a small black bag.

"Hey."

"Good evening. So, what is the reason behind this meeting?" He set the bag down and pulled out a lengthy red book.

"So, after our morning meeting I found June in the house cleaning. She kind of dusted this off—but she didn't read it. Something about her wanting to share high school stories…anyway I've only looked at a few pages but," He pressed the yearbook onto her desk. "It's funny stuff. Brings back memories."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Also, my one shot titled <em>National Awesome Day<em> has been posted. It's a Troyella fic so feel free to check it out!


	15. Wildcat Part 2

She stared at the cover, frozen. Troy waited for her to open it. When she didn't, he reached forward and turned to the first page.

"See, there's everyone. The front of the school during one of our cheers, the locker room-and look here," He pointed to a picture. "The Scholastic Club. Here's the basketball team," He uttered a laugh. "Though not too many of us can play like we used to." He looked intently at her expecting another laugh. But she remained still, with a fixed stare everywhere _but_ the book. "Gabriella?"

"Why are you doing this?" She slowly brought her head up. Her gaze was…eerie.

"I just thought it was pretty interesting. So we could get a few laughs?" Her piercing stare made it hard for him to continue. "I, I haven't looked at it for a while. And see here? It's the picture of—"

"I was co-editor on staff. I know what the book looks like." Her underlying tone was nothing but cold. He stood straight up, taken back.

"I knew that but I figured you hadn't seen it in a while. I don't think I ever signed yours; did you get one?"

"I have one in my possession." She spoke as if she wanted him to say something. Say something and then get out. _She_ wasn't looking at him, but _he_ kept his eyes on her. Eyes that were growing angrier and angrier until their corresponding mouth uttered, "What's wrong with _you_?"

This time, she was taken back. "I'm not sure what you mean by that—"

"No, you know exactly what I mean. What happened to you?"

"Again, I don't understand—"

"Is this book really that bad?"

"It isn't. However, I told you that it's unprofessional to get too involved in your clients' personal lives."

"Too involved? It's just a yearbook. And even so, it's not like we're total strangers."

"All the more reason for the restriction." He didn't understand her position. _Talk about a barrier. _He chose his next words carefully.

"Was this restriction made to prevent any _negative _relationships?" Her eyes widened. "Or should I say relations?" Her sudden jerk surprised him. She abruptly grabbed the papers on her desk and neatened them. Her right hand caught the book cover and slammed it shut.

"I apologize Mr. Bolton, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She held the book out for him.

"Now? We weren't finished talking—"

"You don't have a meeting." Her words didn't faze him. He only grew more determined…and angry.

"You're right. I didn't have a meeting." He squared both hands on opposite sides of her desk. "But I thought I could come here to share a few laughs with you. I thought we could_ forget _about the past."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have come here!" He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Troy. Are you going to tell me you brought _that book_ here just for laughs? What specific memories were you hoping to share with me?"

"I was hoping to get through to you. Something, especially _that book_ needed to break you from your little bubble." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever 'bubble' you assume me to be in; it's only a smart way to maintain a focused and successful business-life."

"More like shield you from your fears, or anything else that could possibly surprise you!" At that point, he was sure he'd affected her. Everything about her body language gave it away. Still, she tried to hide her trembling.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is. You're so afraid of someone changing your routine that you're willing to transform into a machine-bred workaholic, just to keep things the same. But sooner or later Gabriella, you'll have to realize that you can't keep going on like this. You may have built this blockade to be a successful consultant, but now it's taking over your life, and _not_ for the better."

"How…how dare you lecture me on how to live my life?" A flash of bright red came to her cheeks as she spoke. "I have done nothing but work hard to get where I am today. Granted, I did 'erase' those memories from high school because they did absolutely nothing to improve my life! And whether you like it or not, I consider my career and personal life to be the same. So trust me on this; I would rather die than let anything get in the way of my success, especially **you** or those **stupid **memories!—

"What memories? This one?" He slammed the book down; page opened to 'Cutest Couple'. "You want to get rid of it?" He tore the picture of them two out, ripping it into pieces. "Then fine! That one too?" He snatched another picture of them (holding hands this time) and commenced to shredding it. He would have continued if she hadn't placed both her hands on his, and pleaded for him to stop. Before she could remove them (out of embarrassment) he took each hand and held it firmly.

"If you want to erase us," He breathed into her timid face. "Then fine, but don't forget everything else. You single-handedly changed that school _Ms. Montez_. I think that above all is worth remembering." He wasn't squeezing her hands, but they managed to grow limp in his own. Finally, he thought it was best for the 'meeting' to end, and with a short good-bye he left the office. He didn't get far when she called out his name.

"I don't," She ran up beside him. "want to go back to-we were getting along so well these past weeks and I just, now things are—up until today things were—" She was fighting herself to form a coherent sentence, but it all came out in a jumbled mess. "What I mean is that our relationship was perfect for two weeks. Then today happened and now I'm afraid we'll return to what we used to be. Troy I know that I didn't turn out like you wanted me too—though I'm, not sure I should apologize for that-but all I want to do is make you happy on your special day. I hope we can find some resolution." For the first time, he could tell that she was genially upset. Strangely, he felt himself become saddened.

"I want to make you happy too." Her eyes lightened up at his words.

"So we can resolve this. Thank you Troy; this means a lot to me. And we're so close to the wedding!"

"It's so frustrating you know." Those same lightened eyes turned quizzical."I know for a fact that the Gabriella I fell in love with is somewhere in there. The closer he neared; the more her skin paled. "I promise you; sooner or later I _will_ get her out."

* * *

><p>And the cliff hanger continues! Thanks for reading-and i'm sorry for not posting this sooner! I had it written down and everything and...(author rambles on and on :))<p> 


	16. Revelations

She knocked three times before her roommate opened the door.

"Gabbs?" Patricia placed two hands on both of her shoulders. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"I forgot my keys." She responded, her voice barely audible.

"Honey you look like you've seen a ghost. Did something happen at work?" She walked past Patricia and into their home. Her eyes were locked in a search. "Gabriella? You're scaring me."

"Do you remember my rather large brown box labeled 'Memories'? I brought it here when I first moved in." Patricia closed their door and nodded to the question. "Would you happen to know where I stored it?"

"Yeah in one of the hallway closets, why?" Gabriella ran as fast as her legs could go to the closet door. She impatiently swung it open and dug through the displayed contents. It took about 30 seconds to locate the object, and another 30 more to drizzle it with her tears.

"Oh my, Gabriella I swear if you don't tell me what's going on—"

"Am I normal?" Pat watched as her roommate literally shook, with the book held tightly into her chest.

"Of course you are. Honey, what is this about?" Gabriella faced her with both eyes blurred from the tears.

"I can't… I can't be in a bubble. I am a dedicated worker; I've worked _so_ hard to get where I am today!"

"Oh no." Patricia dropped to her level and pulled Gabriella into her arms. "What did that ass hole say this time?"

"He's not right Pat, right? Am I a slave to my job?"

"Did he say that?"

"No, but he mind as well have. I'm nothing but a workaholic!" She muffled into Pat's chest.

"That is not true. Gabriella you are the smartest, bravest, most impacting woman I know."

"Three qualities that all pertain to my job! That's all I'm good for!"

"Now you listen to me Missy." Pat brought Gabriella's chin up and looked her in the eye. "I've never been more privileged to meet anyone else like you. Regardless of what anyone thinks, you are a life saver both on and off of your job."

"But—"

"But nothing! Don't tell me you've gone through thick and thin just to get knocked over by some loser with anger management issues! He is nothing Gabriella! Nothing but absolute trash! And the day his wedding arrives, you can throw his sorry ass in the garbage can! We've both declared him as a pawn in a game that only _you_ control."

"Pat—"

"You are the King Gabriella! And if he thinks he can move outside of his boundaries, so help me _I'll_ be your queen and break him! I swear I'll—"

"Pat! I get it." She placed a warm hand on her roommates fuming arm. "You had me at garbage can. Though, I did like that chess analogy…"

"You know what I mean. Gabbs you're a gift to humanity. I don't think you get how much you've change lives."

"Trust me, I've been told." She said, mostly to herself.

"What?" Gabriella held up the book and opened it.

"I was looking for this." She flipped to the specific page; one that produced so many emotions, it hurt. She was almost sure she heard Patricia growl.

"I can't believe that jerk had permission to touch you like that. Mother fu—"

"Pat, please! This sounds ridiculous but I am happy to see the picture."

"You bet it's ridiculous! How could you be happy? That jerk—"

"You'll be dissuaded by my break down a few minutes ago… but in truth the meeting wasn't horrible." She could tell her roommate was trying to calm herself before responding with a "Then what happened?" Gabriella told her everything from the phone call to his delicate last words. Not one detail did she leave out.

"I know you'll hate me for this, but he was right Pat. Now listen to all of what I have to say before you fume! What I mean is yes, I do spend an abnormal amount of time on my clients, and I'm _not _ashamed of that. But he was targeting my own personal well being—he was worried that I blocked myself from the world because of fear. Troy wants me to take risks—real non-work-related risks instead of locking myself up." She pushed the book into her roommate's hands. "Look at it this way, if he hadn't said what he said I never would have opened that book, or thought twice about high school. Trust me, he wouldn't question my work ethic; he knows that I'm capable of doing an excellent job."

"Perfect. Now I don't know whether to hate him or hate him a little less." Gabriella offered a gentle smile. She closed the book and the 'Cutest Couple' spread faded to memory.

"I was kind of hoping for the latter." Her roommate raised a concerned eyebrow. "I know you think I'm a one woman army Pat but I really, really need your advice now."

"On what exactly?" Gabriella nervously bit her lip.

"Like I said, he did make a few valid points. It's strange, but I realized a few things about myself this evening." Patricia gave her a suspicious brow raise, prompting Gabriella to continue. Suddenly, her voice was coated with a shy and cautious undertone.

"I—I think I was so good at hiding, it was almost as if it never existed." Her fingers traced the embossed 'East High' text on the yearbook's binding. "I love my job probably more than anyone, but that doesn't make me invincible. Now, there are situations far greater than wedding toasts and bridal gowns that I need to take care of.

"Gabriella?" She cautiously looked upon her roommate and wondered how to possibly break the news.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"<p>

"June, is everything alright?" Troy rose from the bed and neared his mortified fiancé. She shook her head wildly indicating a big 'no'.

"That was Lisa, Ms. Montez's secretary." Her small fingers tightened around the cell phone. Troy rubbed his hand along her left shoulder, urging her to go on. "She said our meeting Saturday is canceled."

"Meetings get canceled all the time honey." He tried to sooth.

"No Troy. She said there wasn't a rescheduled date. Nothing until further notice." He stopped rubbing her arm. Small flashes of the evening's earlier events invaded his thoughts. He recalled the unmistakably dramatic meeting which ended in his heavy promise to Gabriella.

_I will get her out. _"I see…" June ran her fingers through her hair in a frantic rampage.****

"This can't be happening! Not now!" She detached herself from his hold and ran out of the bedroom. Instead of following her, Troy took to his bed and lay there motionless. Ten long minutes later, he'd mustered enough strength to whisper one word.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>I know, I know...this is a super late post-my earnest apologies! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	17. The Honest Confession

Troy nearly flipped when his cell phone rang. Forgetting to wait usually three rings, he picked up.

"Hello? Gabriella?"

"Hi Troy. Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, of course not! Why, do you want to meet up?"

"I do actually. How about that café we went to yesterday?"

"Absolutely, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then." The line broke off. Troy didn't hesitate grabbing his belongings and rushing to the door.

"Honey? Where are you going?"

"I uh—something came up at work. I'll call you later, ok?" He looked upon her disgruntled face. Her eyes were still red from last night's crying.

"Okay, I guess. Have a good day." He didn't bother answering, only hurried to his car and pressed on the gas. True to his word, it took ten minutes to arrive at the café.

She was impossible to miss. Hair in a neat pony tail, perfectly upright posture and of course, she held a briefcase in hand.

"Hey you." He called, nearing her table. She mustered a small smile.

"Please, have a seat." He did as he was told.

"So," He began eyeing her suspiciously. "What's this about?" The smile disappeared.

"I spent some time thinking about our last 'meeting'."

"I see. Gabriella listen," He slowly inched toward her. "I am really sorry about what happened. I was trying to get a message across but I sounded like a complete jerk—"She stopped him with her hand.

"I need to share something with you."

"Sure, anything. What's up?" He studied her constantly changing face. She looked pained, as if something was eating her up inside. He inched closer towards her. "Gabriella? Is everything alright?"

"After you showed me our high school yearbook I did some thinking. I never get worked up after any client disagrees with me. Especially when the disagreements about my lifestyle. You should be no different. But for some reason you are." He measured her words. Was this a good thing? That he wasn't the same as the rest of her clients, the male ones anyway?

"Then when I went home it all clicked. As much I tried to lock away the memories, they were still prevalent in my mind. They'll never truly go away Troy."

"I'm not getting it. What are you saying?"

"Reencounters happen for a reason. If we continue down this road I might… I'm may be already developing… an attraction to you." He recoiled and sat straight up.

"You what?"

"I know Troy. These feelings are completely negative. I should never have let this happen!" She refused to meet his eye. He could sense the pain in her voice.

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"I don't know how I can ask for your or Ms. Holton's forgiveness. But I will take complete responsibility for it."

"What do you mean by taking responsibility?"

"I'm removing myself as your consultant." For the first time in years his jaw dropped.

"You're what? You can't do that?" She opened her briefcase and pulled out separate sheets of paper.

"Don't worry. The new consultant Mrs. Locke has been completely briefed on the details. I wouldn't put you in harm's way."

"I don't want a new consultant. I want you Gabriella; I need you! You promised you would work with me."

"Until I came across this huge revelation! It won't work Troy."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No," He reached over and took her hand. "I don't." He was lucky enough that she didn't pull away. They both stared at the interlaced fingers. "I don't want to lose you."

He massaged the back of her hand. She tightened her grip. They sat in silence until her phone rang.

"Please don't get that. Not now." He begged, squeezing her hand in his. He still couldn't find the right emotion on her face.

"If I don't answer, we won't know when your next appointment is." She smiled, but he wasn't amused.

"Why can't you tell me my next appointment?"

"Because I'm no longer your Planner Mr.—"

"Don't you dare call me Mr. Bolton, Gabriella." He placed his other hand on hers. "And I already told you that I don't want another planner." She kept trying to look away, but her met her eyes with an intensity too great to be ignored.

"Why are you making this so hard?" She half croaked out.

"You know why. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but here you are. That can't be a coincidence."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it would be for me? To watch the both of you together?" She moved closer towards him. "I might act like a robot but I have feelings too Troy." He couldn't come up with a quick enough response. What he did see were the small, but very apparent tears starting to peak from her lids. She brushed the first set away with her fingers. "And judging by your silence I know you understand."

"Gabby, please."

"Please let go of my hand." Reluctantly, he removed his grip.

She was the first to break the silence.

"Does next Saturday work for you?" He gave her an unsatisfied glare.

"I really don't want to talk about weddings right now." She cringed from his cold tone.

"Alright. I'll just have her call you. I should go now." She tried to make a fast exit, but he beat her to the door.

"Do you have a ride?"

"Troy, don't do this."

"_Do_ you have a ride Gabriella?"

"No, but I'm fully capable of walking." She edged her way around him and exited the cafe. He was right on her trail.

"Will you even talk to me after this?" She turned to face him.

"Of course, we have to make—"

"I'm talking about after the switch to Locke." She bit her lower lip.

"I don't think so." Troy shook his head. If there was ever a time for a solution, it was definitely now. She was leaving for his benefit, and he didn't like that one bit. There had to be some way to fix this.

"Well that just sucks. My entire day's now ruined."

"I… I'm sorry Troy."

"Sorry? I just lost the best planner in Albuquerque. God knows what the Locke woman's like! And I'm sure June will cry her eyes out for a week; hell she was crying all last night! What am I supposed to do now?" The entire rant worked out better in his head, but he needed to try something, right? Immediately, he saw the anguish on her face. He instantly hated himself for hurting her, but he couldn't let her walk away.

"I'm really sure that Ms. Locke will work with you-"

"You know, the very least you can do is let me drive you home. Let me officially say good-bye." Who knew the guilt trip could work so well? He knew her answer two seconds before she said it.

"Perfect." He opened her door for her. "What's your address?" She muttered directions, and he started the car.

He drove 20 miles under the speed limit, peering at her from the corner of his eyes. She was clearly uncomfortable and kept a fixed gaze through the side window. It didn't matter; it only gave him more time to prepare his next move. No music was playing; he wanted to savior the last moments with her.

Unfortunately, she lived _too_ close to the café. He was estimating that distance, of course because she failed to give him her full address. As soon as they arrived to her street, she relaxed her body. This was his chance; it was now or never. She'd gripped the door handle, almost waiting for the car to stop.

"Gabriella." He detected a groan as she faced him. "I can't let it end like this."

Then he leaned in.


	18. The Honest Response

He never got to her lips. Was he kissing something? Sure; the smooth lines of her palm as she rammed his head back. He didn't miss her smile, or the laughter that followed.

"I wasn't born yesterday Troy," She stifled out.

"Can't blame me for trying, right?" He muffled through her fingers. Her laughter died down, and she gawked at him.

"Did you really think that would work?" Her tone wasn't sarcastic; she really was curious. He snaked his hand around hers.

"I was hoping so." She pulled away.

"Well, I would say 'sorry', but I'm not. On the account that you blew up over my final decision." Realizing what she meant, he froze.

"Gabriella, I only said that because I couldn't let you leave." Again, she smiled.

"I know. I'm going to have to disappoint you though." She opened the car door. He would have reached out if she hadn't turned to face him. "I'll only say this once. Don't chase after me Troy. We both know that nothing could ever happen between us." Every word she uttered crushed him. This time, she exited the car onto the sidewalk.

"Then, can I ask one thing?"

"I know what you want to ask. The answers is no, not even then. I couldn't live with myself." He crossed his arms.

"So, this is goodbye then." The briefcase trembled under her grasp.

"Go home Troy. Please ask your fiancé to give me a call." They locked eyes for a short while, and then she composed herself and left.

* * *

><p>"Gabbs, whose car just zoomed by? Call it crazy but I swore that I saw Troy Bolton!" Gabriella nodded to her roommate's declaration.<p>

"It was."

"What… why was he here? No, Gabriella please don't tell me…"

"You have nothing worry about Pat." She moved forward, placing both hands on her roommate's shoulders. "He wanted something far beyond a professional relationship. I refused it." Patricia gave her one-over before answering.

"Are you okay then?" The curve of Gabriella lips lifted up.

"I will be. Knowing that I did the right thing. So, did you make something for lunch?" Slowly but surely, Patricia pulled her into a hug.

"Sure. Your favorite too; grilled cheese. I'll even cut it like you want." The two roommates laughed and made their way into the large kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this Locke person will be good?"<p>

"Don't know. Don't really care." Troy threw a basketball in the air and waited. It shot down into his hands then flew back up; a repeated motion.

"How can you say that Troy? She could make or break us!"

"I said I don't care." June crossed her arms.

"How could you not? Am I the only one aware that our wedding's in 3 weeks? Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I just am, okay? And I'm not in the mood for this thing." He sat up on their bed.

"This thing? A wedding is more than a thing Troy. It's important, but now that Ms. Montez canceled on us I'm not feeling very hopeful!" He straightened up and paced out of the room. She followed not too far behind. "Just where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where's out?"

"I find out sooner or later." He grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door.

"You can't just leave Troy. We need to talk about this." He turned sharply in her direction. His scowl was hard to miss.

"I don't feel like it. Right now I refuse to discuss anything about weddings. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go to the gym." Not bothering to wait for a response, he wrenched the car door open. His fiancé's exasperated face hung vividly in the rearview mirror.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, he returned. One step in the door, he spotted her. She lay perched on the sofa, bottle of wine in hand.<p>

"I thought that was for special occasions only." He closed the door behind him.

"This seemed like a good time." She stared at him with a blank expression. After minutes of silence he found himself eager to hear her say something.

"I understand if you want to kill me. Especially after that stunt I pulled." She delivered a throaty laugh.

"Part of me still does. But I'll hold it back for an explanation." He sucked in a small breath. Of course he couldn't tell the truth.

"I had a bad work week."

"Was that all? My future husband left me for four hours because of his job? " She looked upon him intently, as if she could see right through his facade.

"Yea…and I'm also a bit upset over Ga—Ms. Montez's decision."

"Me too honey, me too." She lifted herself off the couch. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"June, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," She rubbed a soothing hand along his cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." How wrong she was. "As of now, we consider it a loss. Troy, we need to get back on track though." He could do nothing but nod. "So clean up then sit with me when I call the new planner. We need to do this together."

"Alright." He grabbed a towel and headed straight for the bathroom. There was no more time to fret over her. Not now, at least.

* * *

><p>Again...sorry for the late update!<p> 


	19. Check Ups

"Stop whining and grab the wine from the shelf."

"Whining is perfectly logical. Especially now." The frowning woman muttered, but obeyed the order.

"Excuse me if I want to celebrate you first day off in 3 years!"

"It hasn't been that long," Gabriella muttered. She dropped the bottle on the kitchen table for her roommate to pour.

Yes, Gabriella Montez took a weekday off. Don't lose your heads, Albuquerque. She crossed her arms and waited for the too-extravagant dinner being prepared.

"It's felt like forever. The house missed you Hun."

"This house sees me everyday Pat. It just saw _more _of me than usual." There really wasn't a reason for her day off. Lately, work barely overwhelmed her and she possessed no true need to be home. She simply chose to take the day off, few questions asked.

"Alright then, I won't pester about that anymore."

"Which is code for, 'I'm now about to pester you about something else Gabbs', right?" Gabriella imitated her roommate's voice almost perfectly. Without opposition, Pat started.

"The 21st is right around the corner. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm okay." It had been almost two weeks since her resignation from the Bolton's wedding. Using her professional instincts, she tried not to think of _him_, or anything in relation. It was history, and _they_ had long been history. So she was neither happy nor sad about the situation; she was simply okay.

"Again, I won't pester any further. Just know that I'm always here."

"As usual," Her roommate replied. "Why don't you tell me how your day went?"

"The norm. The clients are either angry or nervous, each thought that I'll screw their day up. It makes me wonder why I chose this profession…" Pat delivered a dramatic grunt, followed by a small whine.

"We choose this because we wanted to make two lovers happy for the rest of their lives." Her roommate made a face.

"Save it for a hallmark card, honey. I don't know about you, but I'm in it for the cash."

"Well, that's a very cheap way to think about it." Gabriella stood up. "Weddings are special. Not everyone experiences love, you know."

"And what is love, Gabbs?" Amused, Pat leaned her chin on her right fist and waited. Gabriella drew in a deep breath.

"Love is insane, Pat. There is no logical way to explain it."

"And why not?"

"Because, it's simply an illogical emotion! People change when they're in love. They find their sole mate, and then the world stops. Love is the greatest distraction of all time."

"You're sounding as if love's a negative thing." Gabriella sighed.

"Only when it causes you to stop functioning correctly. Love is great, until you find yourself wanting an abundance. You might get so caught up in the moment; you could lose your head!"

"Or fall just as equally in love. It's all or nothing, Gabbs. You're passionate about it, or not."

"Which is precisely why…" They both caught her lie. "-Why I haven't loved since high school." Pat arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Words aside, she couldn't hide the faint pink glow on her cheeks. The loud sonar ring erupted into the room, saving her for the moment. It was for Pat—a client who needed an emergency meeting. Pat called it "pre-wedding therapy", and furiously hurdled to her room. _Good riddance. _Gabriella nestled her knees into the kitchen chair and sipped the wine.

Another glass, and she couldn't help her curiosity. _What were they going to do now? With the new Planner? Will it still be a success?_ It had to be; all weddings under her name were. But should she still be worried?

She would hate herself for this later, but she had to know. "Pat! Day-off's ended—I'm going back to work!" She raced to her car and kicked it in high gear.

"Hey Lisa," She greeted hastily. "Do you know where the future Boltons are meeting?"

"Ms. Montez? I thought you were taking a day—"

"Thought so too, but I'm not. Now would you please tell me where they are meeting Ms. Locke?" She could have run a mile in the time it took for the secretary to give Gabriella directions. Without muttering a useless 'thank you' she raced out of the building.

She heard them before she saw anything. At a quick glance, she couldn't tell if the meeting was going well or not. Both Troy and Ms. Holton were there, holding hands and staring at a sketchbook. _Oh god. Locke's as awkward as ever._ The replacement wedding planner sat with her hands crossed.

_They seem to want the same layout. Yes, the Winter Wonderland theme. _She craned her neck to see the drawings.

"Are you sure we don't have to do anything more?" Troy asked in an all _too_ familiar voice.

"That is not necessary. All preparations have been made. I will arrive to aid both the bride and groom at 10am sharp, Saturday." Gabriella easily caught his weirded-out expression. Who wouldn't be? Locke was stiff, organized everything down to a point.

_Just like a robot. _Gabriella winced. Those words sounded familiar. Too familiar. They all looked fine; she should leave. She made her way to an exit. _In a few days, I'll never hear about them again. No worries._ The door opened behind her. She heard hurried footsteps and then none, as if they jerked to a stop.

"_Whatever, just keep going."_ Her pace quickened and she ran to her car.

"Troy? I thought you were going to the bathroom."

He shifted around.

"I was—am. Sorry, I thought I saw someone." June crossed her arms.

"Who?" He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you in a few minutes." June hesitantly held her arms open. Troy stepped closer and embraced her. "See ya." He repeated and walked away.

Two seconds later he stopped and stared towards the exit. He shook his head. _What the hell was she doing here?_

* * *

><p>It's really sad; there are only a few more chapters left until the story finishes. (insert author's tears here). As always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	20. The Final Ceremony

It was here. The day he'd been dreading for weeks. No one was present in his dressing room—they shouldn't know he was miserable.

_It's not her fault._ He squeezed the bow tie between his index finger and thumb. _She didn't do anything. _He tied both pairs of black laces. The rented black suit was ironed and ready. _It was all me_. He grabbed a comb and raked it through his hair. He slipped the pressed black pants on and secured it with a belt.

_I screwed it up. _Three loud knocks stirred him from his thoughts. "Yes?" Ms. Locke—the replacement—stormed into the room. Thank god he had his clothes on.

"Are you prepared for the ceremony Mr. Bolton?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sure?" She glared at him in such a way that his heart stopped. The woman was nuts.

"I mean yes, I'm ready. I just need to put this on." He raised the bowtie for her to see. She swiped and fashioned it around his neck. He remained perfectly still—damn afraid for his life!—while she tied it.

"Alright Mr. Bolton, the ceremony begins in 28 minutes. Check in with me at the foyer in 18 minutes. At the end of the morning, Ms. Holton becomes Mrs. Bolton and the happy couple parades down the aisle." Her speech put him on edge. It's too bad that he _wasn't_ happy. He waited until she left to slip his high school yearbook out of his bag. He knew it was wrong, but he continued to flip page after page. After about 30 minutes of anxiety his life would change for the better.

_So why am I still thinking about her? _The white pages flipped onto _their _photo for East High's cutest couple. He still remembered her shy smiles; timid yet open. The liquid reds of her blush when he whispered in her ear. Her rich brown mane of hair; how easily he ran his fingers through it. She was astonishing._ No—not was. Is._

The book shut. It slid off his lap and noisily greeted the floor. He'd known even before he opened the yearbook. Never make a decision if you're not a 100% sure. And now more than ever, he wasn't. He left the room and ran to June's door. Her face flooded with fear upon his third deafening knock.

"Are you nuts? For god's sake Troy you know the groom can't—"He barged into the room, pulling her alongside him. _Dammit. The bridesmaids._ He tried to smile at the shocked women surrounding his fiancé. One coiled her hands around her front, and he soon realized that she was topless.

"I apologize," Troy shut his eyes as the bridesmaid searched for her shirt. "I want to have a moment alone with June." The women shuffled out. Another angrily murmured, "Can't you wait until _after _the ceremony?" He closed the door behind them.

"Out of all days to pull a stunt like this, you choose today Troy?" June flung her arms around in earnest frustration. "What could you possibly have to say?" He didn't have to say anything; his stare gave it all away.

"No." June collapsed in the nearby chair. Troy rushed to her side. He knelt and draped two arms around her trembling waist. "No no no no…" June raked her fingers through her scalp and lurched forward. A few of her locks snagged his shoulder as Troy struggled to look June in the eye. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" Any response he thought of was suddenly interrupted by a door slam. Without warning, Ms. Locke stepped into the room.

"Mr. Bolton you are not allowed in here! No matter to what customs or faith you are, the groom is never allowed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"There isn't going to be a wedding!" June stood up, knocking Troy to the floor. She dug her hands into the collar of his tux and _pulled_ him up to eye level. "You told me you loved me." He met her hands with his.

"I do love you. But I can't do this."

"Tell me why not." Her tone grew quieter and sadder by the second. He utterly detested hurting her. He caught her around the waist again.

"Because it isn't fair."

"How? You told me you loved me. I love you too, and people who love each other get married. How is that not fair?"

"You once told me that if I wasn't a 100% sure, I should never make a decision." Her fingers traveled to the ends of his brown locks. She squeezed.

"I meant with strong decisions Troy."

"This is a strong decision June. One of the strongest ones I'll ever make. I'll only hurt you if we go through with this."

"Hurt me? Troy, you'd make me the happiest girl in the world if we did this. Everything is perfect; I even sneaked a look inside the church. They both did such a good job. So please Troy; please just marry me." He barely caught the words through her overpowering sobs. Three feet away Ms. Locke heavily abused her phone keys, dialing the one person she hoped could fix this disaster.

* * *

><p>"You're driving to slow!"<p>

"Chill out Hun. I'm already past the speed limit. Besides, I thought the point of today was to avoid Troy's wedding."

"Pat, please drive faster. This is an emergency." Gabriella sought out her roommate's stress-ball from the glove compartment. She squeezed the life out of it. It had already been a hectic morning; it wasn't easy to ignore _his_ wedding. And then she received a call from Ms. Locke conveying the worst possible news anyone could get. Now, she was rushing to the church to stop the chaos.

"We both understand why I'm driving right? I love this car and you too Hun; I didn't want any accidents."

"Patricia, please," Gabriella moaned in agony. The prospect of being too-late frightened her.

"Alright then. A speed so unnecessary that I'll probably get a ticket for—here I come." She stepped on the gas.

They arrived in no time. "Let him have it." Gabriella disappeared inside the church. She wasted no time getting to the Groom's Dressing Room. Then without thinking she slammed the door open. _No sign of him_. As Gabriella turned to leave, her eye caught sight of the yearbook. She picked it up off the floor, but mourned over the creased page. It was of them, East High's cutest couple. Troy had skimmed through these pages, meaning he still thought about her. Meaning he was having second thoughts. Wedding Tip #49: Never, ever allow the Groom to have second thoughts.

Troy wouldn't need the book once the wedding commenced. She tucked it tightly under her left arm; as soon as she got home she'd burn it. Gabriella ran out and into the hallway where she almost crashed into Ms. Locke. "Oh thank goodness you are here Ms. Montez! Come this way immediately." She squeezed Gabriella's arm and goaded her into the Bride's Dressing Room. There before her very eyes June—and Troy lay. He had both hands on her waist, and she held hers on the sides of his face. They'd seem happy if it weren't for two heavily imprinted frowns. Both expressions changed when they saw her.

"Ms. Montez?"

"Gabriella." Troy inched forward. She wanted to slap him.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?" He weakly grinned.

"The opposite, actually. We both know why I can't do this."

"No, we don't." She was furious. After all the time she'd planned, Troy couldn't ruin it now. "I've dealt with this kind of behavior before. You're only nervous Mr. Bolton. I promise you that everything will get better as soon as the ceremony starts." This time, he chuckled.

"That's not true. And honestly Gabby, how many times have I told you to call me Troy?"

"Do not call me Gabby!" Her temper flared wildly. "You were my client and I your Wedding Planner. We agreed to respect each other at all times." He moved closer toward her.

"I think you ended that agreement when you resigned. And it's just a nickname _Gabby_. You sure didn't have a problem with it back in—"

"Right now the most important thing is the ceremony. You're dressed, so Ms. Locke will escort you to the altar." He looked away from her and to the yearbook.

"Is that mine?" She held it behind her back.

"It's not important. I won't ask you again Troy—go with Ms. Locke."

"Oh my god." Gabriella almost didn't recognize June's voice. They all turned to stare at her weak figure. The bride-to-be looked awful; her makeup and hair were a mess. "It's you." She stared menacingly at the former planner. "You're behind this." Gabriella's entire body went cold. She barely stuttered a "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You've been messing around with my fiancé." It was a stern declaration. Nevertheless, Gabriella denied it.

"Never. I swear."

"Really Ms. Montez? Or Gabby, considering you and Troy are on a first name basis."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize your wedding." She couldn't move, let alone speak coherently. "That—that's absurd."

"Then why did you resign? Well?"

"Be—because I...I—"

"I've known Gabriella for a while, June. Even before our first 'meeting'." Troy started towards Gabriella. She didn't realize what he was doing, until he swapped the yearbook from behind her. Before she could form a thought he'd opened to the page. "You see?"

She desperately wanted to grab the book, but she couldn't move. Every bone in her body was locked; she had no chance. June looked over the headline: _Cutest Couple_. She uttered no words, just grabbed her cell phone and left.

"Ms. Holton! Wait!" Finally able to move, Gabriella rushed for the exit. A familiar arm caught her by the waist and yanked her back. "Let me go!"

"You can't fix this Gabriella. Just let her leave." She whisked around and shoved him.

"This is all your fault! You ruined everything! All my hard work for nothing!" He grasped both of her hands. Calmly he whispered, "I did this for you. Please don't be so stubborn. "She tried to push him again, but he wouldn't budge. In a split decision, she raised her right leg and kicked him in the shin. He groaned, letting loose her hands. Then she ran. Ran, and didn't stop until she was in the car.

"Gabriella? Honey what happened?"

"Just drive Pat. Please, now!" Without question, Patricia steered away from the church. Gabriella dared herself to veer out the back window. Troy stood at the top of the steps. They made eye contact for five seconds. Then she faced forward, put her head in her lap and cried.

* * *

><p>Wowsa-this chapter was dramatic. Hope you all liked it!<p> 


	21. Packing Up

4 months later.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"No, thank you. I didn't think you wanted to see me again after…"

"That's exactly why I wanted to see you. We should talk."

"I tried calling you. A lot."

"I know. I blocked your number after the 30th call. It was pretty obnoxious."

"I had to make sure you were okay. I felt so bad."

"You should have. It's not every day that a girl gets rejected on her Wedding Day." He couldn't look her in the eye. It felt wrong.

"I still don't know what to do. How can I make better what I put you through?"

"You can't do anything. The damage is done." The force behind her words stung. So far, Troy wasn't doing well with the whole apology routine. He still couldn't believe June asked to meet up at the café.

"Then be mad at me. Yell and curse me out. I deserve the embarrassment." Her sudden laugh cut him off.

"Like I said. The damage is done. I'm ninety percent healed."

"What about the other ten?" She averted her gaze to the table.

"I'm curious. Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did June. I still…" He couldn't say it. After all these months…

"And then you met her." He scanned her face, wondering how to explain.

"Not exactly. I should have admitted this from day one. Gabriella and I went to high school together."

"Hmm. That explains a bit. But I doubt you two were in the same crowd."

"Actually, we were a lot closer than classmates." He'd do anything to get rid of her expression. _Wait a go Troy. You really f***ed up her confidence._

"Then that explains everything else. I—"He took her hand.

"Please. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think I'd ever see her again—ever."

"But you did. It's fate."

"More like a very strange and harmful coincidence. I don't know how—"

"It's okay Troy. I told you I'm over it."

"So…where do we go from here?" She startled him with a smile.

"For starters, we've official talked and I can now move on. You should too."

"Oh, sure…I'd be lucky if I caught a glimpse of her these days."

Her smile warmed and in that moment, everything felt a little better.

Still smiling, she slapped him across the face. He flew backwards; his full beverage followed. "I would say sorry, but you deserved that. It was four months prolonged." He massaged the warm bruise.

"I guess I can't argue with that. Or the wet spot on my crotch." She got up.

"Great. You're paying for lunch. This was nice."

"Wait!" He stood, spilling the rest of the drink onto the floor. From the others customers' reactions, he mind as well have peed himself. "So, can we still casually talk? Or is that now forbidden?"

"As I said, we're fine. Though, I'm not so sure my family is. It's best that we don't continue as friends."

"Oh." He stared past her, shamed. It was bound to happen, right? _We couldn't be friends._ _"_Then, I'll see you around—or not."

"You might want to get the rest of your things. They're in boxes by our-my living room."

"Almost forgot about those. I'll follow you in my car." He started forward, only to run into her stretched-out hand.

"You're paying remember?"

"Oh—I forgot that too." He scurried back to the table and flopped down a twenty.

"Don't you want to dry off before?" Did he dare look at the state of his trousers?

"I'm fine. Whenever you're ready." She shrugged her shoulders. They both headed out to their respective cars.

"One more thing," She called from behind her door. "The _state _of your belongings may be a little unrecognizable. They might…well, you'll see." The engine roared and she blazed down the street.

* * *

><p>Usually, when his former fiancé said something was bad, she didn't mean it. Instead of an 'artistic disaster' she'd forget to sculpt the eyebrows on a head, or if the house was a wreck, only the kitchen needed cleaning. Their separation <em>seemed<em> a lot shorter to him, but when June talked about the state of his belongings…

"Too bad. The tape's coming off again. I'll go find another role." As she darted upstairs, Troy stared in horror at the _remains_ in the corner. More tape? How about new boxes? He dared himself to open one. Encased inside the bent box were equally destroyed photos, magazines and books. He spotted one off the bat.

"You might want to get another copy." She tossed him the tape.

"My fault. Probably shouldn't have left it here that night. Did you throw out all the pages of-ugh, you know who?"

"Nope. Just one page." He didn't have the guess which. Nowhere in the yearbook was the _Cutest Couple _headline.

"I should have taken my stuff a while back. To avoid its destruction." She sympathetically placed a hand on his cheek.

"Probably. It's not all gone. I did save your toothbrush."

"Oh," He chuckled. "How generous of you. I'll get this stuff in the car." He didn't ask for help; she'd done enough. The whole task in itself took about twenty minutes. (June was an "excellent packer"). And when he turned to say his final goodbyes, she hugged him.

He almost lost his balance. "June, I don't think you actually wanted that to happen." She smiled up at him.

"I'm not a grudge holder. If you can step into our former house, see the state of your things and still remain calm, there's no reason to be mad. It seems kind of strange, but I might forgive you."

"Might?" She raised one brow.

"If I went outright and said 'I forgive', my mom would throw a fit. You're not exactly her biggest fan."

"Maybe, but I'm glad we're on the same team now." He hugged her back. Stepping into his car, he gave one last glance. She was as astonishing now as ever. It wouldn't be long until someone like he—no, better than he swept her off her feet.

"Take care."

"You too."

He drove away.

* * *

><p>I promise the next update will be on Saturday! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	22. An Unpredicted Meeting

"Thanks mom, I'll call you tomorrow...sounds great, see you then." Pat poked in the room.

"Was that another call to mommy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Save the applause for some other time."

"I thought I'd never see the day. Who'd have thought Gabriella Montez would pencil her parents into her schedule?"

"It's not monumental."

"But it is! Your dad even came here! Here, of all places! Face it. You're a miracle worker." Gabriella grimaced.

"Yeah; it only cost me four months, and one couple's happily _never_ after. Some miracle."

"Gabbs, we went over this. What happened—"

"Was bound to happen, regardless. You say that, but I still don't agree. The only solace I've had from this is the four months away from that disaster."

"Then, maybe this will cheer you up." Patricia reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. "This came two days ago, but I wasn't sure you'd like it." Gabriella took the envelope, but froze upon reading the sender.

"Why would she send me something? Do you think it's a death threat?"

"I don't think she's one to hold grudges. Just open it, will you?" Slowly, she unveiled the contents.

_Ms. Montez,_

_ Trust me, I can't believe I'm writing this either. But since I've started, I mind as well finish it. As an artist, I'm an expert at realizing things aren't as they seem. It's like figuring out a portrait; you can't go for the obvious; there's always a message underneath the first layer of paint. Of course, I wasn't an expert about your previous relationship with my former fiancé. _

She looked away. Even now it was too painful.

"Don't' stop." Pat shoved the letter back in Gabriella's face. "Keep reading." She did as she was told.

_ But like I said, it takes a lot of figuring out to understand the whole picture. And after four months I get it. I came too late into the picture. So I'm letting it go, and so is Troy. We've come to an understanding. I only hope that you will do the same. _

_ June_

She skimmed the P.S note. It read: _He doesn't know I wrote this. Let's be discrete, shall we?_

"What did it say?" Pat prodded her for answers.

"She said they broke up. And that they're both over it."

"That all?" She crumpled the letter, tossed it in the trash.

"Yep. I'm going to stop by my office. Catch you later." She grabbed her coat and left. Patricia eyed the trash. She bent down and picked up the letter.

"Hmm. What didn't you tell me Montez? 'Let's be discrete', huh?" She folded the letter, chucking it in her room. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Um, Ms. Montez?"<p>

"Yes Lisa?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?"

"Of course. And thanks for the flowers. I really appreciate them." The secretary blushed. She stood by the door, nervously, as if Gabriella'd take back her compliment. "Is there anything else Lisa?"

"Yes Ms. Montez. You have a visitor."

"Is it an appointment?" He rounded the corner, eased into the room.

"Not exactly." Lisa scrambled out before Gabriella could say anything. He closed the door behind her. "She said you weren't booked today."

"I'm not. But why are you here?" She wasn't angry, just surprised. Nonetheless, she motioned to the two seats.

"I figured you could use some time before you saw me again."

"Time as in four months?"

"Should I have come earlier?"

"No. I don't think you should be here now. Especially after everything." She eyed the brown bag he held. A lengthy book peaked from the opening. From what she saw, there were numbers written on it; in red and gold. "Troy…"

"Before you go on rambling, let me say this." He stood and put two hands on her desk. She let him speak. "We all make mistakes. One way or another, we will always screw up at some point."

"You don't say." He put a finger to his lips, shushing her.

"I screwed up big time. I made a jerk of myself and lost the most important person in my life. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Forgive you? I hope you can forgive me! I hope June can. I completely destroyed a relationship and wedding that should have been the highlight of your life."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"What?" He leaned forward, trapping her in his impeccable gaze.

"I lost _you_ Gabriella. When we went to college I forgot myself. I forgot who we were and what we had. It may have taken this—" He pulled out the yearbook. "To remind me. But now I'll never forget." She groaned. Her chair creaked as she slouched in her seat.

"Please tell me this is not happening."

"This is happening. You don't have to worry about June. She even told me to go for it."

"I know. And that's the worst part! Brides aren't supposed to recommend the Wedding Planner to the groom! It's adultery, Troy. In the worst form."

"Not when the Bride and Groom agreed to split. It's okay Gabriella. No one'll get hurt if you said yes to me." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she knew it, he got down on one knee.

"Oh no. You are seriously not about to do this Troy Bolton. "

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb. You were just about to—"She took a closer look. He just finished retying his shoes. "Uh, never mind." He smirked at her, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"And if I were to?" He got even closer to her. His gaze was iridescent, and uncomfortable.

"I'd never accept. Not after all of this."

"How about I take you out?"

"Definitely not." She led him to the door. "You can't rebuild something that ended years ago, Troy."

"Is that a challenge?" He raised his brows and crossed both arms.

"No, it's not. Now go home." She successfully shoved him out. He rounded the halls, nodded to Lisa, turned around and winked. _Fool. _She sat back down and breathed. She knew he'd keep trying, even if it killed her. Seeing only one solution, she grabbed her things.

"Oh Ms. Montez! Mr. Bolton left this for you!"

"No thanks Lisa." She wouldn't accept anything; despite what Troy's ego told him. She pushed open the doors and left.

* * *

><p>By the time I had this written on Saturday it was 6:30pm-I thought Sunday was a better time. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	23. One Last Tip

_Bride Tip #105 Get a restraining order on the ex-groom. _

Okay, things weren't that bad ever since Troy started chasing her. Gabriella simply had to lock her doors any time he came in the building. Lisa didn't help at all; she kept letting him in despite Gabriella's requests. Sometimes it got so terrible she had to get a copy of his work schedule and plan appointments around that. You'd think after a month he'd give up.

"Please go away." She called outside her door. He was sitting with his back against the wall, as usual. He shook his head. "Not until you come out."

"Troy I'm busy. I have things to do."

"Let me help you then." She instantly groaned. How could she leave work now? Through the window? She'd look ridiculous, not to mention cowardly. _That's it. _Enough was enough; she had to do something. She opened the door and came face to face with him. He looked a little disoriented, surprised even. He slid up the wall to a standing position and faced her.

"This has gone on long enough. If you don't leave I'll call the cops." He smirked.

"Would you really?" He got dangerously close. She stood her ground.

"Yes, I really would. I can't have stalkers scaring my clients. I've already gotten complaints."

"Then I'll camp out with Lisa. She's actually very nice."

"I know." Her voice was strained. If she didn't act he'd stay here forever. Maybe longer. "Alright then. Where and when?" He raised his brows.

"What do you mean." She crossed her arms. The very least he could do was pay attention to her.

"I'll go out on a gathering with you-"

"Gathering?"

"Fine, a _date. _Only if you agree to stop harassing me at my office. " He couldn't be more elated.

"Deal!" He went in to hug her, but she stretched out her hand.

"This is strictly business Troy." He shook it. "Of course, Gabriella."

* * *

><p>She shouldn't have let him decide the place. They entered the five-star restaurant side by side, <em>not<em> holding hands. Worst of all, he was dazzling in a black suit and tie. She had to borrow a lavender cocktail dress from Patricia (though she didn't know why Pat had it). Of course he complimented her repeatedly and she had to say something nice about his tie. He even styled his hair up and it would have been cute if this were a_ real_ date.

"What would you like to drink Madame?"

"Just water." The waiter left with their orders.

"Someone's a risk taker." He smirked from behind his menu.

"I don't drink. It dulls the senses. You're never in your right mind."

"When'd you learn that? After we went to Chad's friend's party senior year?"

"It was such a bad idea! I told you not to take me there."

"Well who'd have thought you were into that stuff? All this time I thought you were a saint."

"I am a saint, sort of. I can't help being authoritative and concrete. And besides the rare celebration glass I'm clean. Now that this topic's finished, what's our next topic to discuss?" He set down the menu.

"Remember Gabby, this is a date. Not a rehearsal dinner." _Right_.

"Sorry. I'm not exactly familiar with this type of meeting."

"Why don't I administrate tonight? It is more my area of expertise." He was right. She hadn't been on a date since college.

"Okay. Lead away." They talked about everything, from her job to his, future plans, dreams, high school memories. It wasn't until dessert did talk about _them _come up.

"I think this qualifies as more than a business meeting. This was definitely a date. What about the next one?"

"A next one means that I enjoyed this one." He leaned forward.

"You didn't have fun? How's that possible."

"I never said I didn't have fun. But aren't second dates supposed to be meant with certainty? I know you don't want to hear this but I still feel bad."

"Why is that? May I remind you it's been half a year? Besides, if you felt so bad you wouldn't have agreed to this date."

"I agreed to a _meeting_ so you'd stop loitering around my office."

"You mean date." She wanted to argue, but for what point? It was a date. Otherwise it'd be a very suspicious and informal meeting. With Troy paying the bill. When dessert was over, he surprised her by pulling out a very familiar book.

"You've got to be kidding me." He propped open the yearbook and they explored the contents.

"I thought we were due for some high school memories. Though one page is missing."

"I think I have a feeling. It's better forgotten than here."

"Are you saying you didn't like kissing me?" He looked down at her face. Since he brought out the book he'd moved closer to her. At this point they were touching with his arm relaxed around her shoulders.

"I'm saying that it was nice when it happened. "

"And if I kissed you now?" She sat up.

"Troy…"

"I'm serious. Let me prove myself."

"Through a kiss?"

"Yes. If you don't see anything in it then I'll leave you alone. If you do, we'll go from there." This screamed bad idea. But he'd promised. That meant no more disturbances, no distractions, nothing ever again. On the other hand it meant more Troy, and a chance to start over. Could she really depend the future of her life on a kiss?

"Fine. Kiss me." He leaned in. "Wait!" He leaned back. "I haven't kissed anyone in years. Don't expect me to be a pro at that. Remember, I plan weddings, but I'm just a planner." He laughed.

"Just close your eyes." She did as he said. He leaned in, closed the space in between them and gave her a peck. She opened her eyes.

"That's it? Troy Bolton I'm a little disappointed—" He kissed her full on. She would have stopped him, maybe, if it hadn't been such a surprise. "Wow." She managed when he broke off. "I uh..."

"Totally enjoyed it? Plan on seeing me for the rest of your life?" She rolled her eyes.

"If we actually start dating, we have to work on your ego. Let's go lover boy." He paid the bill and they went for a stroll outside. (It was their first meeting/date. He didn't have to know where she lived just yet).

"Just to be sure, we do have a second date right?"

"I guess so. Don't let it get to your head." He took her hand.

"Why would I ever do that?" She didn't respond. She just looked ahead of the parking lot, towards the quiet roads with cars wheeling by. She knew how Patricia would react to them and how unprofessional her choice was. She also knew that tonight was starry with a very small chance of showers. With any luck, it wouldn't rain on her first amazing night in six months.

Despite his requests, she chose to walk home.

* * *

><p>And it's over! Honestly I never thought this day would come! Thank you to absolutely everyone who read even one chapter of this story! I remember brainstorming this idea back in the Summer of '09, but I never thought I'd finish it! I hope you all enjoyed the ending and-i'm really not the type to do this-but if you could send a final review I'd really like to know how I did. Once again, i've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have felt the same way reading it.<p> 


End file.
